The More Things Change
by Ghostwriter71
Summary: The Cullen family undergoes many changes-some people leave, some people arrive. Marriages, babies (yes, you read that right-"babies", as in plural), and imprints confuse the issue even more. Alice and an O/C, so if you don't like that sort o thing, sorry. But most everything and everyone else is cannon.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **This is a sequel to "Home"...you don't have to read that to totally understand this, but it would probably help alot! Yeah, I know I sound like I'm begging for reads, but I'm just trying to be helpful! So go read "Home" if you get confused...And no, for the love of God I am NOT Stephenie Meyer! (But, that's no doubt obvious...)

**Long Flight To Italy**

**Sean's POV:**

I hate flying.

No, I REALLY hate flying!

I mean, it's not that I'm scared the plane's going to crash, or anything like that. It's just that being cooped up in a hollow, cylindrical piece of metal for hours on end tends to—unnerve me. And this trip, there was an extra treat—I was flying to Europe, so it would take even longer than normal. Yeah, thrilling. AND, I was baby-sitting. Well, at least since the plane was a 747, it was bigger...and more full of people—**way** more full of people.

I sighed as we trudged up the gangplank towards the plane. And then the greeting by the perky, phony-smiling stewardess, and her insincere "Welcome aboard! Thank you for flying with us today!"

I smiled slightly, and guided Felix to our seats. Of course, as predicted the plane was grossly full, and I could hear numerous babies crying already. Perfect. Too noisy, too stinky...why couldn't some people take showers before they got aboard planes for long flights? For the love of God, why?

I grimaced as I herded Felix down the aisle through a sea of humanity—people stowing carry-on's in over head compartments, standing in and blocking the aisles, laughing, talking in half a dozen different languages...yeah, did I mention that I hated flying? At least our seats were in the middle of a row, so I wouldn't have to constantly stand to let people past.

"Here you go, Felix old pal," I said as I guided him into his seat. "Let's just buckle you in there, so you're nice and safe." Although, I doubted he'd be hurt if he did get thrown out of his seat. But still, better to be careful—I didn't want him thrown around and then have to explain why he wasn't hurt. True that if that happened, many others would be thrown around as well, and maybe no one would even notice his lack of cuts, bruises, and other random injuries. But still…..

"Huh-huh! Shiny!" he said, grinning stupidly and trying to grab the buckle as I was strapping him in.

I sighed. "Yeah, it's shiny, Felix. Real shiny." I shook my head. Seventeen hundred years old, and I had to baby-sit a retarded vampire. Well, it_ was_ kinda my fault that he was retarded, but still. How humiliating. He started to bounce up and down on his seat, laughing stupidly. I frowned, and told him to stop. I didn't want to have to explain why he broke an airline seat either, which is what he was liable to do if he didn't stop.

When he was finally calmed down, I collapsed into my own seat. And I frowned as another thought hit me. What would happen if Felix got hungry while we were stuck on a plane filled with a few hundred people, 40,000 feet up in the air? Not good. I could probably stop him, but how would I explain it? Visions of crowds holding torches and pitchforks waiting for us when we landed popped into my head, and my frown deepened. Maybe I shouldn't have been so hasty in leaving. Maybe I should have thought it through a little better, and talked it over with Carlisle or something. Oh well...too late now.

Felix started to drool again, and stared off into space. I prayed that his quiet mood would last for the 24 hours the flight would last. Well, it wasn't really 24 hours. It was just that we were leaving Seattle at 7:40 am and getting to Rome at 7:30 am. Time difference and all, along with two connecting flights—one in Chicago, and the other in Milan. Then the trip through the airport, the time spent getting a rental car, and the drive to Volterra. Yeah...that could be real fun. Again, I wondered if I should have thought all this through better. And again, there wasn't anything I could do now but pray.

My glance fell on one of those magazines they have in the pockets of the airline seats. Picking it up, I soon found myself deeply engrossed in an interesting article about the Mob's ties to Las Vegas.

"Excuse us, but we need to get to our seats," said a voice next to me. I frowned slightly, wondering why whoever it was hadn't gone down the other aisle where they wouldn't have had to pass anyone. Still reading, I stood awkwardly, and let them pass.

"Thank you," the voice said. I just nodded. There were two of them, and they took the seats on the other side of Felix. Right next to him, in fact. And as soon as I settled back into my seat, I heard a commotion from their direction. Suddenly, another voice said, "Excuse us, please." Again I frowned, as two more people coming from the opposite direction wanted past me. Gah, what was it with people? The plane hadn't even left the ground, and I was already getting annoyed!

Muttering softly, I stood again, and let these two pass. One of them was a female, I noticed, as they sat down just to my left. Probably honeymooners on their way to Italy. Great, they'd probably be making out the whole trip. Sitting down yet again, I found my suspicions confirmed almost immediately when the girl murmured, "Honey, I love you so much!" To which the guy responded, "Aw Rose, I love you too!"

I glared at the magazine in front of me, and slouched lower in my seat. I tried to get back to the Las Vegas article, when I began to hear the sounds of kissing and soft moans coming from next to me. I groaned softly, and bashed my head against the back of the seat in front of me.

An old woman peered over it, yelling at me in Italian. I sighed, and leaned back, closing my eyes. Someone kicked the back of my seat, knocking my head forward slightly. The sounds of kissing and moaning next to me were getting louder. I ground my teeth together, and swore in Gaelic. Why couldn't the kissers have been sitting next to Felix? I didn't know if I'd survive the whole trip with people making out next to me the entire time.

Then a chuckle sounded from my right, and a vaguely familiar voice spoke. "What's wrong, Sean?" It asked. "Jealous? Are you missing Alice already?"

My eyes flew open, and I turned to see Edward sitting next to Felix, grinning. And next to him, Jasper nodded at me. "What are you two doing here?" I asked, somewhat annoyed. And yet I was a bit glad at the same time. Maybe between the three of us we could handle Felix better if he got hungry.

Edward laughed. "You mean the five of us," he said, nodding past me. I turned the other way, and discovered that the kissers were in fact the huge one and the blonde...uh, Emmett and Rosalie, I think their names were. And yeah, they were still kissing. Seriously? Gross.

Edward laughed again. "Yes, those are their names!' I turned back to him and glared. Damn mind reader, I thought. Keep out! He just smirked, but I know he heard me.

"You didn't answer me," I muttered. "What are you all doing on this flight?"

"Well, Carlisle wasn't thrilled with the idea of you going off all by yourself to face the Volturi." Then he grinned again. "And neither was Alice! Ha, she barely kept up the charade of you going alone. See, we planned all this while you were busy on the phone getting the tickets for your flight."

"Hmm...So that's what all the whispering was about," I said.

He nodded. "Alice had a vision of you dying, and couldn't handle it. So we hatched a pretty fast plan for some of us to go with you. Then Alice had another quick vision, showing that it would work."

His comment intrigued me. I really couldn't die in any way that even they could understand, so I wondered just exactly what her vision showed her. Then I wondered if she actually had a vision at all, or just lied to get them to go with me.

He frowned at me. "You can read minds, too" he said. "I'm surprised you didn't pick up on it yourself." Then he smiled again. "Or did you have something else on your mind at the time?"

I did, actually. I was trying to think how I'd apologize to Alice. Then she went and knocked me for a loop by kissing me, and finally everything had made sense—except..." Jasper, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I thought you were heading to Alaska?"

He smiled. "It's a favor to Alice. She wants me to keep your sorry butt safe so you can get back to her." He shrugged. "Besides, when this is all over, I'm heading up to Denali, so I won't be flying back with you all. And it's the least I can do for Alice." He seemed somewhat sad, and I decided to get to the bottom of what was really going on...later. I turned my attention back to Edward. "And what about you? How in the world did Bella let you come on what most likely will be a dangerous trip?"

Edward smiled. "Bella trusts Alice. They're best friends, AND just like sisters. When Alice has a vision, Bella believes it. We all do. I guess you'll have to get used to that, and trust her yourself."

"What about them?" I asked, jerking my thumb at the lovebirds next to me.

Edward smiled and shook his head. "They just like to go on vacations to romantic places. And you can't get much more romantic than Italy! Besides, if there's a potential fight, Emmett will be the first in line. As for the others, Alice, Bella and Esme are getting ready for the wedding, and Carlisle has his medical duties."

Then he leaned closer, and spoke even more softly. "Do you have a plan, or were you just going to burst in there and take them all on?"

I shrugged. "Pretty much the bursting in part. What can I say—I'm Irish. When we get mad, we get REALLY mad, and sometimes we don't think straight." No, make that we _never_ think straight.

Edward nodded thoughtfully. "That's kind of what we all thought—well, the part about you not having a plan. We knew that you were mad at the Volturi, and feeling awkward around us—especially Alice." He smiled again. "But don't worry. _We_ do have a plan. And according to Alice, it will work."

He leaned back in his seat, and I returned to my Vegas article. But I'd lost interest in it. All I could do now was think—think about Alice. And I smiled, remembering the feel of her lips against mine. But my missing of Alice was not helped by the sounds of frantic kissing and moaning which still emanated, rather loudly, from the seat next to me.

The old woman who had most likely cussed me out (at least they sounded like curse words. My Italian isn't very good), peered over the seat at Emmett and Rose and sighed, then mumbled something about "amore", before glaring at me once more.

I sighed again. Why wasn't the old lady babbling her angry Italian rants at them, for heaven's sake? I decided to watch a movie, and had just gotten absorbed with the movie when the old lady decided to recline her seat, hitting my knees rather sharply. Of course, again she glared and swore at me in Italian. WTF, woman—YOU hit MY knees, and you swear at me? Not to mention I couldn't see the little movie screen anymore.

It was definitely going to be a long, long flight.


	2. She Ain't No Shirley Temple

**Alright, folks…here we go with chapter two. Hope you enjoy it. And before you die-hard Twi fans verbally attack me, yes I know the Volturi don't "hunt" inside Volterra…maybe Heidi was just looking for herself, who knows?**

**She Ain't Shirley Temple!**

I hate going through customs...which probably explains another reason why I travel as little as possible. In fact, this trip to Italy was my first outside the US in decades. I'd been too busy with the Agency to really go overseas, and frankly I had no desire to even if I'd had the time. I mean, my mother would have liked to see me more often, but then she never traveled either. It was like pulling teeth to get her to leave Killarney. We talked on the phone a lot, though.

Ironically, here I was—1700 years old, and had been to Italy only once before...and that was back in 800 AD for Charlagmene's coronation as Holy Roman Emperor. And I'd never been to Tuscany.

Now, as Edward zipped along the Italian roads, I wondered why I'd never come here, as I marveled at how beautiful it was (well, I marveled when I wasn't wincing at the speed we were moving...to this day, I don't know why vampires feel the need to drive so fast!). If any of you haven't been to Italy, and Tuscany in particular—go! It truly is beautiful.

I suddenly had the desire to try some wine.

On the drive up, Edward and Jasper explained the plan that the Cullens had hastily thrown together. Actually, it wasn't too bad. Certainly not the action packed, hit-and-run tactics I (and Emmett, frankly) had been hoping for. Edward and Jasper were to return Felix to the Volturi, while I waited with Emmett and Rosalie, and monitored the situation from a distance through Edward's thoughts. The Cullens figured (and Alice's alleged vision confirmed) that Aro wouldn't really let anything happen to Edward and Jasper, because of his friendship with Carlisle.

I, however, wasn't too sure about that. But I didn't bother saying so; the Cullens could be very...inflexible, once they'd made up their collective minds. Which was admirable, to a point. However, inflexibility could be a bad thing, too; I'd seen millions of acres of farmland flooded because the Army Corps of Engineers didn't release enough water from dams because of their inflexible "Flood plans". Oh yeah—"flood" was the perfect description for what they caused with their "inflexibility".

Anyway, we finally arrived at Volterra. I'm don't know much on medieval architecture, but even the city itself was something to see. Unfortunately, it was raining, which was either good or bad, depending on how you looked at it. Bad, because I hated rain, and it would make sightseeing harder.

Good, because the Cullens didn't need to cover up.

Bad, because that meant the Volturi Guards didn't have to cover up either.

Good, because it would hide our scents better.

Personally, I think vampires rely on their noses too much. I prefer to use my eyes and ears. But to each their own, I guess.

Edward and Jasper went on ahead with Felix. They told us where to find the entrance to the Volturi headquarters. I commented that after so long, the Volturi must have several entrances to their lair, and all of them no doubt would be guarded. But this was the one that Edward was familiar with, that he and Bella and Alice had used when they were here last.

We were to wait ten minutes, then go to the Square near the alley that lead to the entrance. Edward, Jasper, and Felix disappeared around a corner. Emmett and Rosalie were murmuring quietly, and smiling. Rosalie giggled. Good lord, did they never stop fawning over each other? Yech! They were worse than Edward and Bella. I shook my head. Well, who was I to look down on them?

I noticed a sidewalk cafe and wine shop across the street from us, and decided to go indulge the wine-tasting desire that had hit me during the car ride. I told the lovebirds where I was going, and headed over. It had indoor seating as well the sidewalk tables, which were empty at the moment because of the rain. The room was rather full and noisy, and filled with smoke, making the interior rather dim and murky.

I sat at a table near the door, and ordered a glass of wine. The waiter looked at me a little funny, then handed me a wine menu and walked off. When he returned, I gave him my order, which he brought promptly. It was delicious! I quickly drained my glass, and was glad the waiter had decided to leave the bottle. Or maybe I had told him to leave the bottle, I don't know…like I said, my Italian isn't too good.

As I poured myself a second glass, I noticed a slight commotion. Most of the patrons were staring at the doorway. At first, I had an irrational fear that they were staring at me. But then I realized they were looking at someone or something behind me. Most of the men were smiling rather stupidly (they kind of reminded me of Felix), while the women looked jealous or angry. I glanced back and immediately understood the differing reactions.

A woman stood just inside the cafe, a little to the left of the door. She swept the room with a gorgeous, yet somehow bored, smile on her beautiful face. Her pale skin seemed to glow ever so slightly in the dim lights of the room. She had long, reddish-brown hair, and her eyes reminded me of Maria's-sort of violet. But in her eyes the color didn't look quite right. She was dressed in such a manner that I would be inclined to describe with a rude word...let's just say I could understand why all the men in the room were practically drooling, and say that her outfit didn't leave much of her breathtaking figure to the imagination. And yet it was still tasteful.

She stared at me, her bored, almost phony smile not faltering, but I detected a slightly puzzled look in her eyes. Edward had filled me in on some of the Volturi guard during the flight, what they looked like, their names, special powers some of them had, specific duties of some. So from his information, I figured this must be the one called Heidi, the one they sent out for food.

It struck me as rather odd—kind of like saying, "Heidi dear, would you run down to the deli and pick up some sandwiches for us?" Odd, and deeply disturbing.

And her name seemed incongruous, considering that she was a vampire. "Heidi" was a nice family movie, after all, and this creature standing in the doorway seemed to mock the wholesomeness of it. And she certainly was no Shirley Temple, either.

I sighed, shook my head, and turned back to my drink. I think it must have rattled her that a man was actually shrugging off her beauty, because the next thing I knew, she was sitting down across from me.

I sighed again.

She flashed her gorgeous smile at me. I smiled back—well, really it came out as more of a grimace, because I was annoyed. Why couldn't I just enjoy a nice bottle of wine in peace? No, I had to be face to face with a stinking, albeit totally hot, vampire.

Gah...

"Hello," she breathed, in a smooth, velvety voice as she leaned closer to me.

I cringed. Did she somehow know what we were up to? Had Edward and Jasper been intercepted or something? Then I relaxed as she continued talking.

"Welcome to Volterra. You don't look like a typical tourist, but if you'd like, I could show you around a little."

Smiling, I said, "You don't sound Italian."

She smiled back. "No, but I've lived here for several years."

"So, what do you do here in Volterra, then?" I couldn't resist asking.

Her eyes faltered for a split second, quickly recovering her confidence. "I work in procurement," she replied smoothly.

I had to stifle a laugh at that—procurement...what a nice way of saying, "I round up people for my Masters and friends and I to eat." Try putting _that_ on a resume.

"So what brings you here?" she asked, resting her chin on her hand and continuing to stare at me.

Now it was my turn to come up with a nice sounding reason for being here. "I'm a corporate courier, and I'm just returning a package to a company here in town. I'll only be around for a few hours."

She pouted. "That's too bad! I was hoping I'd be able to take you on a little tour of the city. Volterra is a lovely old town, full of unexpected surprises."

Yeah, you can say that again.

Then I wondered if I was to be a part of one of those big groups Edward had told me about, or if I was just a dinner for her? Not that it mattered. We had a job to do, and we all wanted to get back—Edward so he could marry Bella, Jasper to start his new life, me to see Alice again, Emmett and Rosalie to—well, to do whatever it is they do...besides being all lovey-dovey. I guess Emmett likes video games, and Rosalie likes to work on cars (which is something no one suspects when they first meet her, I assure you).

I glanced at my watch. Time to go. "I don't mean to be rude—especially to a woman as beautiful as you—but I really must go. I have to be somewhere in a few minutes."

We both stood. She smiled again. "Well, that is too bad. But perhaps we will meet again before you have to leave the city?" She moved away from the table, and further into the room. As she passed, I said, "Oh, you can count on it...Heidi."

I saw her back stiffen, and she spun towards me, shock marring her gorgeous features. "What...? How did—who are...?" She sputtered. I grinned as she strode back in my direction, an angry frown on her face now. "Who are you?" she hissed quietly, our faces inches apart.

Still grinning, I whispered, "You'll find out soon enough, dear girl. Now—you'd better not keep those old men of yours waiting...they're probably starved by now!" And with that, I turned and went outside. I heard her following me, as I'd hoped she would. The rain was letting up, and it looked like the sun was starting to break through the clouds.

I turned back to her. Her smile was gone, and had been replaced by a look which was a mixture of anger and fear. Fear not so much of me as it was fear at my knowing who she was and whom she worked for. "Now, now—let's not make a scene! I mean, wouldn't that break your Masters' precious rules?

She stood near me again. "It's also against their rules to let a human live who knows about us," she hissed again, a smirk on her face. I shook my head. "What is it with you people? Do I look that much like a human to you?"

She leaned closer and sniffed. "You—you don't smell like one of us. I smell blood, I hear your heart beating." The she gave me a puzzled look. "And yet, you don't smell totally human, either."

I grinned.

Suddenly, she inhaled, and her eyes grew wide. I think it had just dawned on her. Vampires hate Damphirs. Well, at least the feeling was mutual in this case. "I should just tear you to pieces here and now!" she whispered.

"Um, those rules, remember? Don't worry—you may get your chance soon enough. Now go back and tell those old men to be expecting a visitor. And I'll see you later!'' She snarled, and hurried off down the street as fast as she dared go with humans around.

I watched her go. Now I'd done it. They'd be watching for me, and it would be harder for me to get inside their lair now. But, so be it—more of a challenge that way.

Emmett crossed over to me. He and Rosalie had seen (and heard, of course) all of my exchange with Heidi. Emmett frowned as he watched Heidi hurry off, then turned his frown to me. "What are you doing? This isn't how the plan was made! We were supposed to wait outside while Edward and Jasper took care of returning Felix!"

"Don't worry about it," I told him. "You two keep to the plan, and wait here. With any luck, I can make it there before her." Which I knew was a long shot—luck and I didn't get along well with each other. Which I had always found strange, being Irish and all. But I didn't tell him that. "If Edward and Jasper aren't back in about 15 minutes, come on the double." I turned and headed in same the direction that Heidi had gone.

_**Per aspera ad astra=**_ "Through hardships to the stars",


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter, Sean meets Aro! And Jane! Don't hit me over the head if I messed up on the layout of the Volturi headquarters. Now, on to chapter three. Enjoy.**

**Haven't You Ever Played Poker?**

I hate it when I'm right.

Well, sometimes...and this was definitely one of those times!

As soon as I entered the square, I heard Edward, in my head, yelling at me.

_What did you do, Sean? Heidi just came storming in here, ranting about some hybrid she just encountered, who said he was on his way! Now, they've posted guards in the hallway, and outside in the alley, and Caius is turning angrily on us, thinking we had something to do with all this! You were supposed to keep a low profile, and let us handle this! And it was going well, too, until you pulled your little stunt!_

Blah-blah-blah.

I pretended to be looking around the square. Luckily, I had picked up one of those disposable cameras at the airport, so I started taking pictures. The fountain was especially beautiful. Gah—why couldn't I really be just a tourist? No, I had to go confront arrogant, sadistic vampires, while another angry vampire yelled at me in my head. Ah, what a life.

_No need to shout, Edward...and I'm sorry, but I've never been much for sitting around waiting for others to fight my battles. This was my idea, I did that to Felix, and I should be the one to fix the problem. Besides, I want to make the Volturi think twice about messing with your family again. Now be quiet, so I can concentrate!_

The rain had stopped for the moment, and there were breaks in the clouds. I casually glanced towards the alley, and noticed two hulking figures lurking just out of reach of the faint sunlight. They were scanning the Square, and I looked away quickly, pretending to take another picture. I strolled off to the left and out of sight of the alley. Emmett and Rosalie had entered the Square now, and I relayed that fact to Edward.

I stood under an overhanging roof that jutted out into the Square a little, and looked around. Thanks to the rain of earlier, the Square was still fairly empty. So when no one was near, I thought, _ready of not, here I come!_

I concentrated on the waiting room that Edward had told me about, and shifted to just inside the inner doorway. There was some girl at the "Receptionist's Desk". She was human, but she looked different form the one that the Cullens had told me about.

I sauntered down the hallway, pausing to light a cigar (yeah, one of my many moral failings—smoking is not cool, kids!) right next to her. She jumped a little, emitting a frightened squeak.

She quickly recovered—a benefit of working with vampires...after being around them, I guess not much startles you anymore. "You're not supposed to be here!" She exclaimed.

I leaned toward her, planting my hands on the edge of her desk. "Do you know who I am?" I asked in a pompous-sounding voice.

Her eyes widened, and she blinked at me. "Um...no, not exactly."

"Hm. Well, we'll let it go this time!" I gave her a scathing look, and she gulped. I turned and headed down the corridor. Once out of her sight, I sauntered to the elevator, aware of security cameras watching me. I stepped inside the elevator, and when the doors shut I started laughing. I'd seen that in an old Cary Grant movie once, and I'd always wanted to try it. But I couldn't believe it had worked. The Volturi obviously didn't pick their human help for their brains, that's for sure.

When the doors opened, two huge figures were standing in right front of me, bringing an abrupt end to my laughing. "What are you doing here, _human_?" one of them rumbled in a deep, ominous sounding voice, obviously meant to intimidate me. Wonder why he said "human"? What if I had just been a tourist? Probably, anyone getting that far ended up being "eaten", so they didn't much care.

I suppressed another laugh. I was getting sick and tired of being called "human" like it was an insult or something. I saw some big doors a little way down the corridor, which must have been the doors to the Volturi "throne room" (or whatever they call it), and decided to make a dramatic entrance.

I sighed and shook my head. "What makes you think I'm human?" I said, smiling at them. They exchanged glances with each other. Before they could react, I slammed my hands into their chests, which sent them flying down the corridor, and busting through the closed doors. Shouts and confused voices greeted my ears from within the dimly lit room. My smile deepened. I walked down the corridor, and slowly entered the room.

The two vampires who I'd knocked into the room were slowly standing, and brushing debris off their clothes. When they saw me, they snarled rather viciously, and would have lunged at me if a voice hadn't called out, "Stop!"...the two instantly froze, but still glared at me.

I looked around the room. I'm not sure how many vampires were there—maybe twenty, I guessed. Edward and Jasper were standing off to the side, staring at me with somewhat shocked expressions. Then Edward smirked. Felix was standing near to an old looking, white-haired vampire, while another old looking vampire with very dark hair was touching Felix's face. They, along with nearly everyone else in the room, were staring at me. Well, Felix wasn't...he just had that stupid grin on his face.

"Well! This must be the stranger the Cullens have taken in!" Said the dark-haired one. Thanks to the prep I'd have on the way over, I figured he must be Aro...kind of the Chairman of the Board, so to speak.

I nodded. "Ummm, well, that's right." Taken in...what was I, a stray dog or something? I glanced behind me. "Sorry about the door, by the way. Guess I don't know my own strength." I noted that several vampires had positioned themselves between me and the two old ones. What the frog? Bunch of cowards. I heard Edward chuckle. Aw crap, he was reading my mind again.

The white-haired one was scowling at me fiercely, while Aro appeared to be smiling. But behind that jovial, apparently benign face, lurked a dark malevolence that was so palpable it almost made me cringe. Fortunately I was able to appear unfazed.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long. Aro, never taking his eyes off of me, sweetly called out, "Oh Jane, dear!" Jane...what was it they'd told me about her?

I remembered as soon as the pain hit. I winced—yeah, it hurt like Hades. But, I was able to deflect most of it. I spun to where the pain was coming from, and noticed a girl, who couldn't have been much taller than Alice, standing near the far wall of the room, a few feet to the side of the door, smirking at me. I'm not sure what the look on my face was like, but it must have been nasty, because her eyes went wide and the smirk evaporated from her face.

I shifted over and popped out right in front of her. Grabbing her by the neck, I lifted her off the floor, and slammed her into the wall. I know...all things considered, I did get a little upset with myself afterwards. I'd never treated a woman that way before. But at the time, I was pi—well, I was really angry.

"If you ever do that again, little girl," I growled through clenched teeth, "I'll show you what pain _**really **_feels like!" And with that, I turned and threw her against the opposite wall. Then I spun back and fixed my eyes on Aro again. Even he looked a little rattled, and his guards were shifting closer to him protectively. I must have still had a nasty look on my face. I decided to rattle them even more. I shifted in right behind Aro, and said, "Now look—I already broke one of your toys—" I gestured at Felix. "Just how many do you want broken?"

As his guards changed position to try and block me from him again, I popped back into the center of the room. They all turned toward me again. I sighed. "Come on, guys. We could be at this all day, and I'm already getting bored. I just wanted to bring Felix back home, since I feel kinda responsible for him, seeing as how I'm the one that fried his brain and all. And, I wanted to give you all a friendly little message...now, I'll say this slowly, so you all listen good, cause I don't wanna have to come back and say it again. I hate repeating myself...it makes me angry. So here's the message: Leave—the—Cullens—ALONE!"

The white-haired one, with an extremely angry look on his face, yelled, "How dare you come into our own home and dictate to us what we do or don't do!"

I returned his look, and said, "Shut up, Blondie. I'm talking!"

One of his guards snarled at me, and said, "You can't speak to the Master that way!'

I laughed, and said, "Oh, really? I'm pretty sure I just _did_."

He turned back to Caius. "Please, Master! Let us kill this repulsive creature! He is a mockery of vampires, and his human nature makes him weak!" Caius just glowered at me, and didn't speak.

I sneered at the vampire who'd spoken. "Weak, am I? You don't see me groveling before a vampire I could easily tear to shreds. Look at you! Calling that weak coward 'Master'? In case you didn't know, it's the _Twenty_-First Century out there—not the _First_! I've often wondered what hold these old cretins have over young, powerful vampires anyway? I mean, you could all turn on them and go live your own lives. Why stay here and cower in front of these three dried up husks?" I stopped my ranting, and muttered, "Pathetic fools!"

I looked at Aro again. "Remember what I said about the Cullens. Do_** not**_ make me come back here again!" I glanced up towards the ceiling, and shifted three of the large stones out of the wall, dropping them at the feet of Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Then, as they stared down at them, and The Guard gasped, I said, "If I ever _do_ have to return, I'll bring this whole building down on your miserable heads, and burry you in your precious throne room."

By this time, Aro had regained some of his smooth demeanor. "Of course! I would _never_ purposefully bring pain to my good friend Carlisle! As long as they abide by the rules we have established, we are quite content to let them pursue their peculiar diet." He flashed a fatherly smile at me. "What about you? I can see by your demeanor that you don't care to join us, which is a pity. Your rather…impressive talents would be a great asset to us. But your eyes are not golden. I understand that you are a hybrid, but what does your vampiric nature crave?"

I hesitated, and glanced at Edward and Jasper. They were waiting to hear my answer as well. I sighed, and looked back at Aro. "I'm like you—I prefer human blood. But I only take evil humans, not innocents. So in that way, I am NOT like you." I glanced back quickly at Edward, but the look on his face was unreadable. Besides, they already knew I went after humans.

I noticed the silent one move over and touch Aro's hand, then move back to his seat. He looked frightfully bored with what was going on in front of him. Aro raised his eyebrows. "Interesting," he murmured, his eyes moving from me to Jasper and back to me. Lost in thought, Aro mumbled, "The little one can certainly generate great devotion."

Aro chuckled. "This has been a very informative morning! Come—let us shake hands as friends, and seal our bargain!" Arm outstretched, he glided toward me, much to his guards' annoyance. I smiled, and shook my head. "No thank you...I'd rather you didn't learn every thought I've ever had!"

Aro laughed loudly. "You are a very interesting person! What a pity we could not have met under different circumstances! I envy my friend Carlisle getting to know you! You could learn a lot from him. He is a very intelligent, compassionate, _peaceful_ man. Well, we mustn't keep you. I do hope that we can met again, however, and perhaps even be friends."

Somehow I doubt it, I thought. I turned to Edward and Jasper. "Come on, guys, let's go."

In the doorway, I stopped and turned back to Aro and the others, who were watching me warily. "And please, decorate this place a little! I mean, seriously-do some painting or something. Put some pictures up. A few throw rugs would be nice..."

I noticed Jane had moved back across the room, and was hovering near the door again, with a look on her face that said she would love nothing more than to kill me. Unable to resist, I leaned towards her, smiled, and whispered, "Alice is way prettier than you are!" Then I winked, and as I turned, I saw her look of anger turn into one of utter hatred. If I had only known how that hatred would eventually take shape, costing so much and nearly taking the one thing I valued most in life, I never would have said those words to her.

Once we were back outside and had joined up with Emmett and Rose, Edward turned to me and asked, in a somewhat awed voice, "Can you really do that? Knock the building down, I mean?"

I shook my head. "I'm not Superman, you know. I mean, I could do it a few pieces at a time, like you saw in there. But it would take too long, and I'd either get too tired, or the Guard would take me out before I could finish." I glanced at him. "Haven't you ever played poker, Edward?"

"Actually, no," he replied.

"Well, in Poker, you can either win through having the strongest hand, or by bluffing. Since the Volturi obviously held the stronger hand, I had to bluff. And apparently, it worked...for now, anyway. At least they didn't try calling my bluff today."

"Well, Aro likes to think things through before reacting," Edward told me. "But I'm afraid. Being that they are the Volturi, after all, I'm pretty sure we haven't heard the last of them." If I'd known then what I know now, I would have sworn Edward had somehow gotten Alice's power. Because he sure was right about seeing the Volturi again.


	4. What An Idiot!

**Right, here's chapter four. If anyone is reading, I hope you're enjoying my twist on Ms. Meyer's stories. And honestly—will someone PLEASE tell me: do we really HAVE to put disclaimers out on EVERY chapter? As if anyone would think I was A) SM herself, or B) making money with these scribbling of mine…sheesh.**

**What An Idiot!**

I hate love!

Well…ok—I don't actually hate it (Assuming that it really exists and isn't just an illusion fed by the media and Madison Avenue, making their millions of dollars a year off of it). It can just be extremely painful and bewildering at times, as anyone who's ever been in love knows. Just look at Edward and Bella and Jacob. It brings out either the best or the worst in people, and sometimes both. I am ashamed to say that on the particular occasion I am about to relate, it brought out the worst in me...

We stayed in Volterra for a couple days. The Volturi had people out watching us the whole time, but they kept their distance. Edward and Jasper had voted to go straight home, but I wanted to get a little sightseeing in while I was there. Rosalie wanted to stay, too, and convinced Emmett to go along with us, because she said it was romantic being in Italy. Whatever. At least it helped me get to play "tourist" for a couple days. As I said before, this region of Italy was beyond gorgeous.

We stayed at a really nice hotel, but for the life of me I can't remember the name. Probably because it was in Italian. But it sure was nice. I got some great pictures of the city and the surrounding countryside, even though all I had was that disposable camera. Maria would like the pictures...she always wanted to travel. Edward spent most of the time pouting, and talking to Bella on the phone. Sap.

The flight back was uneventful enough. Since Felix was safely dropped off with the Volturi, I was able to relax a little more. Jasper was quiet for most of the trip, while for some reason Edward seemed extra chatty. As for Emmett and Rosalie—well, let's just say it was a repeat of the first flight, and leave it at that. I just can't fathom how two pople can be like that ALL THE TIME.

We sat together, as before, and unfortunately I somehow ended up in the middle seat—again, just like before. And despite my pleading with Edward and Jasper to PLEASE switch places with me, neither of them would. In fact, they both seemed to get a perverse delight out of my discomfort at being right next to the King and Queen of make-out. Or else, it was payback for making them stay in Volterra longer.

When the plane landed in Seattle, we headed toward baggage claim with the rest of the crowd of passengers. Only Rosalie had checked any luggage—the rest of us just had carry-ons. Don't get me started about Rosalie and her vanity. She's not really as bad as she seems, but still.

The others walked on ahead while I let my feet drag. I was glad to be back and all, but at the same time I was rather nervous. What sort of welcome should I expect? I'd liked the farewell, but that might have been an aberration. I had been too scared to talk to anyone on the phone, even though Edward had said that Alice wanted to talk. I'd just told him to tell her hi for me. Maybe she was offended.

By virtue of being so far ahead of me, the Cullens had arrived at Baggage Claim when I got there. Bella and Edward were hugging and murmuring to each other. Emmett and Rosalie were talking and laughing with Carlisle and Esme. Jasper and Alice—they were standing there staring at each other, smiling. As I watched, Jasper reached up and gently caressed her face. Alice's smile deepened, and she closed her eyes. For a few fleeting seconds, jealousy surged madly through my brain. Then, guilt at having been jealous. They'd been together for a long time. Maybe Jasper had come to his senses, and decided to stay. Heck, I couldn't blame him. And who was I to stand in the way of true love and all that? No one, that's who…no one at all. I figured that I must have misunderstood something before I left, something else that Alice had meant other than what I had thought. I mean, lots of people kiss for reasons that aren't romantic in nature.

Disgusted with myself for entertaining such adolescent ideas, I decided to leave. No, I decided I HAD to leave. I didn't belong here with this tight-knit family that had been together for so many years. Time to go. Back to Chicago where I belonged.

Sighing, I picked up my bag from where I had dropped it. _Edward. _I said mentally. He looked over at me. _Please tell your family I said goodbye._ A puzzled expression crossed his face, and he opened his mouth. But before he could say anything, I shifted out to the taxi line. Some poor guy had just opened the door of a cab, and luckily happened to be looking down to pick up his suitcase when I appeared between him and the door, sliding inside and shutting the door. Ignoring his angry protests, the cab driver turned to me and said, "Where to, pal?"

I thought for a minute. Train or bus? "Greyhound bus terminal," I said, handing him a hundred-dollar bill. "And the faster you get me there, the more of this you can keep." His eyes lit up at my statement, and smiling, he said, "Half way there already, bud!"

With that, he pulled out right in front of a truck and drove like the Cullens all the way to the bus station. I went inside and bought a one way ticket, then sat in the waiting area. The girl at the counter had said the bus would begin loading in twenty minutes, and those twenty minutes couldn't pass fast enough for me. The sooner I was on my way home, the better. Home. Funny, Alice had told me to hurry home when we'd parted at the airport on my way to Italy. She had been right, but boy had I apparently misunderstood what she meant by it.

I was depressed. And tired—I hadn't slept since I'd been at the Cullens house several days ago. I leaned my head back, closed my eyes, and sighed. What an idiot I was! After all these years, how had I let my guard down so badly? Gah...forget it, it's over. And I told myself I'd _**never **_fall again. Then, absurdly, my mind wandered to baseball. The All-Star Game was coming up soon. Maybe I'd splurge and go to it? That would help get my mind off the last couple of weeks.

"So, Sean—trying to leave without saying good bye?" Said a voice from behind me. I yelled and jumped about three feet out of the chair. Carlisle stood there with a slight smirk on his face. I glared at him, and sat back down. "I told Edward to tell you all good bye for me," I muttered.

Carlisle sat down across from me and leaned forward. "Why did you leave?" he asked. "I thought you had decided to come and stay with us?"

I looked away from him. "I—I changed my mind." I muttered again. "I figure I must have misunderstood how things were."

Carlisle smiled. "You mean you saw Jasper and Alice together, and decided you were wrong about how she feels toward you?" He asked. I nodded, and he chuckled. "Well, you were right: you completely misunderstood things, Sean. Just not in the way you think. As we speak, Jasper is on his way to Alaska with Emmett and Rosalie. They are driving him up there and spending a little time with Tanya and her family.

"Alice was in a frantic state after Edward told us what you'd done, thinking that you were gone, too. She practically shoved Esme and I out the door to try and track you down. She saw that you were at the bus terminal, but wasn't sure if we could get here in time. Edward took her and Bella home, and both Alice and Bella hoped we could find you, and convince you to come back home with us."

There was that word again—home. What was this, some bizarre sign or something? And why would Bella hope I'd show up? Bella...for some odd reason, a Dean Martin song popped into my head—"Return To Me". There was a line in there that said, "Return to me! Please come back, bella mia!" And odder still, I could somehow see Edward singing that to her! Not that she'd run off or anything, but still. Have I mentioned that Edward could be such a sap?

"So will you, Sean?" I heard Carlisle ask.

"Huh? Will I what?" was my oh-so intelligent reply.

Carlisle sighed. "Will you come back to Forks with us?"

I looked down at the ticket in my hand. I could still leave. I'd just told myself that I'd misread Alice's feelings, but what if I had just misunderstood what I'd seen back at the airport, like Carlisle said? Why would Alice be frantic over my leaving if she didn't really care? Would Carlisle lie? I somehow doubted it. No point in keeping me around, if not for her sake. Did I really want to run away from this—from Alice—like I'd run away from everything else in my whole, long, boring life? Bridget, my family, all the deaths at my hands, all the…no, enough running.

I sighed. Standing, I picked up my bag, and looked at Carlisle. "Ok, I'll come," I said.

He smiled, and said, "Alice will be so glad." I thought that even if he wasn't really their dad, he had sure stepped in and filled the roll wonderfully. I don't think a real father could have loved his kids more than Carlisle loved his "kids". They were lucky. I'd never known my father.

A commotion at the counter caught my attention. A young girl stood there, begging for a ticket to Chicago. The woman behind the counter told her that the bus was full, and the girl began to cry. I looked down at my ticket. How convenient, I thought. I guess nothing happens without a reason. I must have gotten one of the last tickets.

The girl sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting area, and continued to cry softly. I didn't know why she had to get to Chicago so bad, and I didn't care. I walked over. "Here ya go, kid," I said, handing her the ticket. She looked at it, then up at me through her tears.

"Why?" she whispered.

I smiled. "Because you need it, and I don't. Simple as that. Have a good trip." I turned and followed Carlisle out to the parking area.

Esme was waiting in the car. When she saw us approaching, she got out, smiling, and hugged me. I was rather surprised, to say the least. And as I had with Carlisle, I thought that the Cullens were very lucky to have her as a "mother". "We're so glad you decided to stay, Sean," she said. I gave her a faint smile in return. After so many centuries of having no close family, I was finding it hard to readjust to actually having one. I mean, I had relatives, but they never left Ireland, and were somewhat upset at me for having done so.

Esme tried to keep up a conversation with me, but I was pretty tired, and the hum of the car's engine finally lulled me to sleep. Thankfully, Carlisle didn't drive as crazy as his kids did, or I would have been too nervous to sleep at all. Next thing I knew, someone was shaking my shoulder. I must have been having a really weird dream, because my eyes flew open, and I sat up yelling, "NO! Not the monkeys!" In fact, I sat up so fast that my head collided with the dome light of the car.

"Oww!" I exclaimed, rubbing my forehead. Then I noticed that my stupid hard head had broken said dome light. I winced at it, then stuck my head out the door. "Uh, Carlisle? I, uh-I busted your light in the car here...sorry about that!"

He looked back over his shoulder and chuckled. "Don't worry about it. I think I can afford to have it fixed." He kept walking towards the house. I sighed, and exited the car.

I shuddered as I looked at the house. Somewhere inside, a spurned woman was waiting for me. I was not looking forward to the confrontation. How in the world could I explain just taking off like that? I entered the house like a condemned man would feel entering the gas chamber...ok, maybe not _quite_ that bad, but close.

First people I saw were Edward and Bella. Bella looked happy to see me...or maybe she was just relieved, I don't know. Edward, on the other hand...well, let's just say the look on his face made me wince. And the tongue—lashing he proceeded to give me made me cringe. An old man (relatively speaking) like me getting chewed out so badly by a young kid (again, relatively speaking) like him? Yikes.

He lit into me like you wouldn't believe—didn't I know what I'd done to Alice by just disappearing like that? Didn't I know how much I'd hurt her? She'd sobbed for an hour! Was I really that heartless? I wasn't good enough for her! How could I—well, I'm sure you get the idea. By the time he stopped, I was cringing, wincing, staring at the floor, felling about a foot high and wanting to crawl under the sofa and stay there.

I looked up hesitantly when I realized he wasn't speaking anymore. Both he and Bella were glancing at the stairs. I gulped, and looked too. Alice was descending slowly, her eyes fixed on me. Did I say I felt a foot tall? Now, I felt about an inch tall. Her eyes were so sad, the look on her face like her dead heart had broken. I lowered my head in utter shame. Edward was right—I didn't deserve her. I was a bug, not good enough to be wiped off her shoes.

She walked over to me, not saying a word. I knew she was there, because I could see her feet as I continued to stare at the floor. And I could smell her…she smelled so good.

"Hello, Sean," she said in her musical voice. She sounded sad, happy, and uncertain all mixed together. And it was my fault, damn me. Alice should always be happy, I told myself. She should never be sad, and certainly not because of something I said or did! What the hell were you thinking, you ignorant, selfish, son of a—I looked over when I heard Edward snicker. _You've got that right, Sean! _He thought, smiling. _Go on! Say something to her! Apologize for being such a bonehead! _I looked back at the floor, afraid to look at Alice.

"I'm sorry I took off like that before," I muttered quietly, knowing she could hear me. "I-I just wasn't sure what you thought of me. I mean, I'm a nobody, and not nearly good enough for you, and when I saw you with Jasper, I thought maybe I'd misunderstood you before—you know, before I left for Italy and all, which could totally be true, because I get confused easily, and I sure wouldn't blame you if you and Jasper got back together, I mean especially if I misunderstood about before, when mmffmghfhf!"

I broke off when she slammed her lips against mine, and started kissing me like—well, like I'd never _ever _been kissed before. Not that I'm complaining or anything.

I heard Bella gasp in surprise, and whisper to Edward, "I never saw Alice and Jasper kiss like that!" To which Edward replied, chuckling, "No, neither have I!"

Alice pulled back, and glared at Edward. Then she beamed up at me, and said, "Come on, Sean, let's go out on the porch where we can have a little privacy!" She shot another death glare at Edward, who just grinned back at her. Taking my hand, Alice practically dragged me outside...


	5. The Vision

**OK, chapter 5. Wherein we finally learn what happened between Alice and Jasper. Again, I may have taken a few liberties here, I don't really know: maybe Edward can't project thought into others head, but maybe he can. Either way, I hope you enjoy, dear readers (if there are any of you!)…**

**The Vision**

She sat down on a porch swing, and gently pulled me down beside her. And she would not stop that intense staring! I just looked out at the trees and sky, waiting for her to say something. When she never did, I chanced a sideways glance at her face. Her expression was unfathomable, somewhere between curiosity and hopefulness. Her eyes were wide, and staring intently at me. That same look I'd seen on her face the very first time I'd seen her in Charlie's house. The same look she'd given me a week or so ago when we'd been out here on this very same porch, me telling her about my past. Like she was afraid. Afraid both of seeing me, and also deathly afraid that I would leave. And like then, I couldn't take it.

"Stop that!" I exclaimed, causing her eyes to widen even more. "Please," I added more gently. "I-I can't take it when you stare at me like that. I said I'm sorry for running off...do you want me to get down on my knees and beg for your forgiveness? I'm sorry! I can't stand the thought that I caused you pain. Please forgive me, Alice." I was pleading now. I buried my face in my hands, the desire to crawl back under a rock uppermost in my mind.

Alice reached out and touched my shoulder, and I jumped slightly. "Why did you leave?" she asked quietly.

I sighed, and began to tell her. I felt like a fool, having to explain the whole stupid thing to her, especially after what Carlisle had told me at the bus station. How could I have hurt her like that? How could I have misunderstood? But at the time, it had been so clear—like she and Jasper were getting back together. When I finished, I glanced at her, and smiled sheepishly. She smiled back, a light radiating in her eyes that I couldn't quite understand. And yet, it scared me a little, too.

"I understand," she said softly. "I can see how you'd maybe think that. But trust me—that isn't going to happen." She paused and lowered her head, her hand covering her face for a moment.

Lifting her head, she sighed, and continued. "I have to tell you, Sean, but I can't. I have to show you." She turned to the door way, and called, "Edward, could you come out here, please?" He appeared before she was done talking, still looking angry with me.

"Edward, please show Sean. Show him what happened before he came. Show him my visions, and how I felt." Alice paused again. "And show him how I feel now," she added, looking back at me and smiling once more. Edward nodded, and then my mind was full of sights and sounds and emotions that weren't mine. It took me a few moments, but I finally figured out they were Alice's. And what I saw totally irrevocably changed my world and everything in it...

Alice's POV

_Six weeks earlier..._

I awoke from my vision with a gasp. Jasper held me close, asking me questions, but I only heard his voice faintly, as if through water. I turned to him, my face blank. His concerned, perfect visage, which I love so dearly. How? How could he...? _Would_ he? _Had_ he? I ran through my vision again—that which was to come. It had the clarity, the sureness of one that could not be changed, or even prevented. The decisions involved in it had already been made, and would not change. But still I had to try. Somehow, this particular vision mustn't come true. It just couldn't!

The image burned in my memory—my dearest Jasper, with glowing crimson eyes. But though terrible in its own way, this was not the worst part, the part which made me sob and turn in his arms, pressing my lips to his in a fevered, impassioned search for validation. For the girl in his vision, the girl who gazed unflinchingly into his bloody eyes, who silently buried the corpse, who held him to her, kissing away his nonexistent tears—that girl was not me! She was taller, curvier, with long auburn hair falling down her back in soft, rippling waves. Her skin was darker than mine, as if she had a slight tan beneath the pallid complexion of a vampire. She was so different than I, my complete opposite in everywhere but one—the golden eyes which marked her as a vegetarian.

Later, when my family went hunting, Edward and I stayed behind. He because Bella was with the mutt, and he wanted to be near her, able to fetch her at a moment's notice; I because I sought my brother's guidance. I knocked quietly on his door, though I knew he would've heard my approach. With his permission, I entered, sinking cross-legged to the floor before him, where he lounged casually on his sofa. He slid off to sit beside me, at my level. His expression of concern, so reminiscent of Carlisle, bade me explain my presence. He could tell something was very wrong, but my thoughts were in such a mad, swirling jumble, that I supposed he couldn't make sense out of them.

Silently, I showed him my vision, then voiced my fears. He frowned for a moment, pondering on my dilemma. Finally, after a moment so agonizingly long it put a crack in my fragile heart, he spoke. I agreed wholeheartedly with his simple plan: to ignore the vision, and reduce the chances of Jasper meeting any new vampires wherever possible. I thanked him, and ran to meet my husband as I saw their decision to return home.

However, Fate is cruel, and has a way of beating whatever plans we may put in place to thwart it. As I skipped down the hallway and reached the stairs, I saw something that completely shattered my long dead heart.

Carlisle, holding the door open...for a tall, slim vampire. Esme, welcoming the strange woman to our home. Emmett, laughing at her melodic words, accompanied by a gesture from her dainty, manicured fingers. Rosalie, admiring the girl's beautiful hair. And, worst of all, Jasper-gallantly taking her arm to lead her on a tour of the house, adoration subtly hidden in his eyes. Suddenly I felt as though I was falling, falling to the dark, painful depths of Hell itself, as my beloved introduced this stunning stranger, this mysterious newcomer, this intruder, into our home and lives. And yet, crushed and desperately sad as I was, I could not bring myself to hate this auburn-haired heart-stealer. She would bring my Love joy, wash away his guilt, cleanse his soul of all the sins that I, with my innocence and lost past, could never completely erase. She would make him happy, and after all—that was all I've ever wanted.

Jasper must have sensed my despair, because he suddenly stiffened, and glanced to the stairs. Seeing me, the look of anguish on my face, the happiness left his eyes, and he looked horribly sad. I shook my head. I would not be the cause of that pain I saw clearly on his features. He was torn, the poor man. Torn between me and this newcomer. Torn between his soul-mate and the one who had put him back together. Suddenly, I knew exactly how Jacob and Bella felt. I was Jacob, and Jasper was Bella. My heart went out to Jacob, dog that he was, now that I knew exactly how he must feel. And Bella, torn between Jacob and Edward just as Jasper was now torn between this stranger and I.

Well, I would not act like the dog! I would let Jasper go, and be happy for him, and wish him well, no matter how dead I was inside. I would not try to get him to cling to me, to selfishly try and force him to pick me over his soul-mate.

Easier said than done, Alice, I told myself. Then I realized that Jasper was still staring at me, as were the others. And the stranger was looking from Jasper to me and back to Jasper. My family's eyes were filled with sadness, and I forced my emotions down, and smiled as bravely as I could (which wasn't much). A hand fell onto my shoulder from behind. I jumped slightly. It was Edward. I'd been so caught up in the scene below that I hadn't noticed his arrival. I turned to him.

_I am so sorry, Alice, he thought. His face mirrored some of the pain I felt, which he'd obviously seen in my mind._

I nodded. _I can't face them right now, Edward. Can you please distract them for me? _I pleaded. He smiled sadly, and nodded. He started down the stairs, calling out to our family in mock delight at their unexpected early arrival, while I slipped into my room, and out the window. I had to get away for a while.

I ran blindly for a few minutes, not really knowing where I was headed, until I found myself standing in front of Bella's house. Of course, I would come here. My friend, my sister could help me. I noticed that Jacob's car was still in the driveway, but I didn't care. I could ignore the smell for once. I had to see Bella.

Charlie answered the door, and even he could tell something was wrong. He invited me in, saying that Bella and Jake were watching a movie, and asked if I wanted to join them. I shook my head, and said I needed to talk to Bella, but I would wait until Jacob left. He led me into the kitchen to talk. As I passed the living room, I could Jake and Bella on the couch, looking at me. Bella wore a puzzled expression, while Jacob scowled at me. But now that I was in his position, I couldn't bring myself to be angry or respond in kind. So I just smiled sadly at him, which caused his eyes to widen in surprise.

Charlie, obviously concerned over how I looked, tried to get me to eat and drink, but I told him I wasn't hungry. He also tried to get me to talk, to tell him what was wrong. I told him that there'd just been a death in the family. An old, favorite aunt had just passed on. He was so sympathetic. Charlie is a dear, sweet man, and I hated lying to him. But then, I couldn't very well say, "Oh, my vampire husband of the last 60 odd years is leaving me for another woman," either. Besides, it wasn't a total lie—there had been a death in the family...the death of Jasper and my relationship.

Charlie finally lapsed into helpless silence, while I stared blindly at the table. Without warning, Bella joined us, sitting down next to me and putting her hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to her, and she gasped at the look in my eyes. If eyes really are the mirrors of the soul, then she surely saw the utter pain and desolation I felt.

"Alice, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice panicky and high-pitched. I realized the reason for her fear, and quickly told her that Edward was all right. She visibly relaxed, but then worry crossed her face again.

"Jasper?" she asked. "Is he okay?"

"Jasper?" I responded. "Yes, he's well. In fact, he's very well. In fact, he's great!" My voice had risen, and I laughed somewhat hysterically. "He's totally happy!" I went on. I was on the verge of losing it, when I noticed the looks Bella and Charlie were exchanging.

Then I suddenly started to sob. I vaguely heard Bella tell Charlie that she was taking me up to her room for girl talk, and the next thing I knew, we were sitting on her bed. I continued with my dry sobs for several minutes, just clinging to Bella while she whispered soothingly into my ear.

Finally, I was calm enough to tell her the whole story. When I was done, Bella's face was nearly a copy of mine. "Oh Alice, I am so sorry! How could Jasper do something like that to you?" I shook my head.

"He didn't DO anything, Bella. Please don't be mad at him! It's just the way it is. I love him, and I know he loves me, but this girl...she's his soul mate."

I sighed. "Bella, I'd never purposefully do anything to hurt you, so I hope what I'm about to say doesn't bother you too much. But now I know exactly how you and Jacob must feel. He loves you and you love him, but Edward is your soul mate, not Jacob. I never really understood it before now. So I'm sorry if I was ever rude to you about it."

Bella sighed, too, looking out her window. "That's okay, Alice. I still don't really understand it myself. And I'm so sorry you had to have this happen! What are you going to do? You aren't going to leave now, are you?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but suddenly froze. My eyes glazed over, and my body went rigid. It was _another_ vision. Carlisle once said my body's response to the visions was like a seizure of sorts. When I didn't respond, Bella looked back at me. I saw it, heard her frantic calling of my name, and I would have loved to respond. Anything but what was coming over me. My mind was screaming out that I'd been through enough, and didn't want anymore. I couldn't handle anymore today! Wasn't loosing the love of my immortal life enough? What more could fate possibly do to me?

But Fate, while she could be a cruel mistress, was also not completely without mercy. Wrapped in Bella's arms, I could only watch the images as they began to bombard my sight...


	6. The Second Vision

**And now, I present to you chapter Six…wherein Sean finds out that "Soul-Mates" might actually, just possibly, be real…..**

**The Second Vision**

...Wrapped in Bella's arms, I could only watch the images as they began to bombard my sight.

They sped through my mind so quickly I only had a few seconds to focus on them before the next was crowding in. I saw a man, standing in the rain outside the bus station. I saw the same man in Charlie's living room, looking confused. I saw him surrounded by my family, still looking rather confused. Then he was standing on our front porch, looking angry. This image lingered a little longer than the others, so I was able to see him more clearly, study his face. His eyes were normal looking, human eyes. Yet there was something about him that I couldn't quite figure out. Something different, and not quite like a normal human. Something angry and searching, strong yet vulnerable at the same time. His eyes revealed a soul that was hurting and longing. He looked almost frantic, like he was on the verge of giving up. Or indeed had already given up.

Then the image was replaced, and my family was fighting the Volturi...but it was in front of our house. And this man stood in the middle of the struggle, violence raging around him, while his eyes were locked on Felix, the two of them glaring at each other, not moving despite the intense fight taking place all around them. Then I saw him standing in the Volturi audience hall, facing Aro and Caius who actually looked a little...scared. Next the scene shifted to our porch again, and his face was heart-wrenchingly sad!

Then suddenly, the man was smiling brightly, a look of utter happiness on his face. Now a beautiful girl, whose paleness screamed vampire, was smiling happily at me in near adoration. Then a wedding, which I guessed was Bella's, since I saw my entire family there, along with others of our kind. The strange man and beautiful girl were there, also.

I saw Bella—holding a baby? But before I could think more about the baby, I saw that Bella was a vampire. Inwardly, I sighed with relief. At least that vision hadn't changed. I saw another beautiful girl, who must be Bella's child since she looked so much like Bella, smiling and laughing with...Jacob! Then the Volturi again, and the strange man being held back by Emmett and Edward, screaming at Jane, who stood at the edge of the woods, smiling that evil smile of hers which I hated with every fiber of my being. Fire erupted around Jane, and she ran off.

And the last thing I saw as the vision faded was an incredibly beautiful woman, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen—so beautiful it almost hurt to look at her, far more beautiful even than any vampire could possibly hope to be; and yet she wasn't a vampire. She, too, was holding a baby, and smiling down at it.

Then, just before the familiar sights of Bella's bedroom reappeared, the intensely beautiful woman's eyes looked right at me, and she was still smiling. But I had no idea who, or what, she was.

"Alice? Alice!" Bella said frantically, shaking me slightly. I put my hand on her arm. "I'm fine, Bella," I said, somewhat breathlessly. I was silent a few seconds, letting the vision sink in. Then I realized I needed to go home and tell Carlisle what I had seen. I looked at Bella. "I have to go," I said standing. Bella wore a look of fear, so I smiled and hugged her. "Don't worry, Bella!" I reassured her. "Everything's going to be okay—for you, _and_ for me! And I don't just know it—I saw it! Thanks for helping me tonight!"

"But—but I didn't do anything, Alice!" She said.

I shook my head, then hugger her close. "You were there for me when I needed I", I whispered. "And that's the very best thing that one person can ever do for another. I'll see you tomorrow." I squeezed her one more time, then turned and went downstairs, calling goodbye to a slightly worried Charlie on my way outside...

Sean's POV

_Present..._

I sat back on the swing, my mind numb with what Edward had just showed me. I noticed that Alice was watching my face with anxiety. She loved me? She loved me!? How? Things like that are impossible...aren't they? I mean, this is real life, not some sappy romance novel. True love and soul mates and happily-ever-afters were all works of make believe. But, I couldn't deny what I had just witnessed through Alice's memories. She loved me. OF that I was now absolutely certain.

But what about me? I couldn't really deny the feelings in my mind either, as much as I might want to. My reason was fighting wildly with my emotions, and my reason was losing. Because I did love her. I loved her more than life itself. Gods, I hardly knew her, so how could I love her so much? Hell, I didn't believe in all that mushy, mystical soul-mate baloney. But why did I feel like this for Alice?

I heard Edward chuckle, and I glanced up at him. I'd forgotten he was even there. "What?" I asked, irritably.

He rolled his eyes. "Tell her, Sean! Tell her what you were just thinking!"

My eyes grew wide, and I felt my face heat up. "Wha-I-I-I, uh mughf...um, well it's—ah, I'm not, well it's kind of...uh," I sputtered. And I probably would have gone on sputtering if Alice hadn't rescued me by shooing Edward back into the house. He retreated, grinning widely, obviously very happy at my discomfort. Man, for some reason, he just really bugged me! Maybe it was because he knew what I thought of Bella and his love for each other. I had ridiculed it, of course. Now here I found myself confronted by the same relationship. And if that was true, boy did I have some apologies to make to Edward.

Alice took my hand and spoke. "You see? I love you, Sean. I can't help it...we just met recently, and yet it's like my whole being is tied up in you. Jasper and I—we needed each other, we _rescued_ each other. I truly thought he was the one for me. But as deeply as we love each other, neither of us felt this way. Now he has Robyn, and I have you. I know it doesn't make any sense. I don't understand it any better than you do, but like I told Bella, I can see firsthand how she and Edward feel."

"Me, too," I muttered, glancing at the doorway in an attempt to see if he was lurking nearby. I didn't see him, so I turned back to Alice. But I couldn't bring myself to look her in the eye, and instead looked down at my hands as I nervously wrung them.

"Look, remember when I told you about Bridgett? Ever since she ditched me for a vampire two nights before our wedding, I've kept my emotions in check, and haven't allowed myself to get too close to romance. And so, after centuries of keeping my heart safe, I—I have trouble...expressing…well, love. I can't deny that I have...feelings that are—beyond friendship towards you, but I need some time to...sort things out, if you understand me?" I looked at her then, a pleading expression on my face. I needed her to know how I really felt, but I just couldn't bring myself to say the words just yet, until I had thought things over a little more, and I hoped she understood.

To my complete delight, she smiled radiantly, albeit a little sadly. "That's all right, Sean. I can't ask for more than that. I've waited my whole life for you...a little more time isn't much to ask." She leaned towards me, still smiling. I felt like I was drowning in her eyes (yeah, I know—pretty sappy, but I couldn't help myself!), and found I was slowly leaning towards her as well. And then, just before our lips actually touched, a loud "HA! I KNEW IT!" rang out form the door day behind us. I yelled, and jumped off the swing. Turning, I saw Edward standing there, acting very un-Edward-like and grinning like a big kid. This surprised me, considering he was usually very reserved...well, except for where Bella was concerned.

"Do NOT sneak up on paranoid people like that!" I exclaimed through clenched teeth. "You've seen a little of what I can do! I'd hate to injure the favourite of the family accidentally, just when I'm starting to hit it off with said family."

He laughed. "Sorry! I'm just glad to see that my little sister Alice is finally feeling better! She's been moping around ever since her break up with Jasper, and kept hanging around the bus depot every night until you finally arrived."

I glanced back at Alice, and she smiled shyly, ducking her head.

Edward continued. "You're lucky Emmett isn't here...and my advice to you is, now that you'll be staying around, you'd better learn how to play 'guitar hero' and 'Halo' real quick...like before he gets back in a few days."

"Staying around," I muttered, frowning, trying to remember just what exactly I had forgotten. Then it dawned on me...the vampire girl from Alice's vision—Maria.

"Aw, crap," I muttered...


	7. I Hate having To Explain Everything!

**Are you ready for chapter seven? Oh, alright…here it is then. You get a tiny glimpse of Sean's "company", which is a bit like the Volturi. However, their secretary doesn't have to worry about getting blah-blah-balh: no money, not Ms. Meyer, etc. blah-blah. And-extra special THANK YOU to my two reviewers: Msytic4444 and Tris Prior! :D Now, onward...  
**

**I Hate Having To Explain Everything!**

Mumbling to myself, I took out my cell (which I had totally forgotten about…it had been in my bag the entire time before that morning, and I hadn't even had it on once!) and dialed the Agency's main number. How in the world could I have been so stupid, I wondered. Gone all this time without getting in touch with Maria? She was gonna kill me...

"Midwest Securities," the cheerful voice of the main secretary answered.

"Misty? This is Sean. Um, by any chance, would my daughter happen to be around there right now?" I asked, even though I figured it was a long shot.

"Oh, hello, Agent Murphy!" Misty replied. "I'm sorry, but Maria said she was going out shopping with her friend Jennifer this afternoon right after school. She told me that she'd be home late. Would you like me to have her call you? I know she's been worried about you. In fact, we all have! No one has been able to get in touch with you for almost a couple weeks now. Is everything ok? Is your vacation going well?"

"Uh," I hesitated, glancing at Alice. Yeah—how do I answer THAT question? "Well, I've certainly been staying busy," I replied. Hey- it wasn't a lie after all. "Yes, if you could please have her call my cell as soon as she can, I'd really appreciate it."

"When do you think you'll be coming back, agent Murphy? John has asked specifically that I relay his desire to speak with you as soon as possible, once any of us heard from you.'

"Well, he's more than welcome to call me, too." Great...how was I going to handle_ this_ one? John was on the Board of Directors, and my mentor. They'd probably want me back as soon as they got a hold of me. Well, it couldn't be helped. I felt horribly guilty for not calling Maria, which I was sure she'd use to her advantage...that's about the only way she ever got the credit card. And considering that I'd left one with her when I went on this trip, I could only imagine what my next bill would be like.

"Anyway, if you could pass those messages along, Misty, I'd really appreciate it."

"I certainly will, Agent Murphy! Oh, I know Maria will be so glad!"

Yeah...glad she'd get another shopping spree after she bit my head off and made me even more guilty. "Alright, well thanks, love," I said by way of farewell. "Talk to you later."

I disconnected and put the phone away. "Right, well that's taken care of." I shook my head. "Boy, Maria is going to be really mad when she calls! But I think you'll like her, Alice. For one thing, she loves to shop! And she also-"

I stopped abruptly when I saw Alice's face. Have you ever heard that expression "if looks could kill"? Well, it's lucky for me it's only an expression, or I'd be dead right now.

Alice was glaring at me with such a look of anger on her gorgeous, angelic pixie face that I gulped and backed up a step or two.

"Oh for the love of— What did I do _now_, Alice?" I asked frantically. "I didn't do _anything_! I've been standing right here in front of you, talking on the phone! How could I have _done_ anything? Please! Speak to me! Tell me what I did!" I was beside myself with worry, replaying the last couple of minutes over again in my mind.

"Who is 'Misty'?" Alice asked in an ice cold voice that was practically dripping with venom...no pun intended.

I was confused. "Misty?" I asked, frowning. "She's just the secretary for the Committee members. What's she got to do with anything?"

"You called her 'love'!" Alice whispered, still glaring.

"Yeah? So?" I asked, still confused.

Alice's glare melted into a stricken look, and she sniffed like she was starting to cry. "You—you called her 'love'!" she repeated. "Edward only ever calls Bella 'love'! It's a term of endearment! It means he loves her!"

I blinked. Alice was on the verge of sobbing because I had called Misty "love"? Gah...even when he's not around, Edward still manages to mess my life up! I swear, I will NEVER understand females of _ANY _species But I knew that I'd better fix this somehow. I couldn't bear to see Alice cry. It felt like my own heart was tearing apart.

Good grief, what was _wrong_ with me?

I knelt down and took her hands, but she yanked them away. I sighed, and put my hands on her shoulders. "Alice, I'm sorry! I'm Irish—we use 'love' like Americans use 'buddy', that's all. For heaven's sake, it doesn't mean I love Misty. Good grief...she's a nice kid, but she never shuts up! I mean, if I was going to give you a term of endearment, as you call it, I would call you 'Bean mo chroi'..."

I clamped my hands over my mouth. Where had _that_ come from? It just slipped out! I had been so upset over her crying that my mind had wandered. Maybe she didn't notice...

Yeah, fat chance...Alice stopped crying, and was looking at me intensely. Her glare had been replaced by a gorgeous smile. "Oooh, that 's beautiful!" she breathed. "What does it mean?"

NO, I would not tell her what that meant…not now."Uh, well, it—it means...um, yeah, well it's sort of like—ah, maybe kind of similar to, uh...great friend..." I cringed. I hated lying to Alice. Her face fell a bit, and she said, "Oh."

"It means, 'Woman of my heart', Alice," said a voice from the doorway.

I ground my teeth at the smug tone in Edward's voice. Damn, stupid, prying mind reader! I turned to glare at him. He smirked slightly, and called to Bella. "Let's go to the meadow, _love_," He said, emphasizing the last word, his smirk growing to a smile. I snarled softly at him. Bella jumped on his back and they sped off.

I shook my head. There was just something odd and unsettling to me about piggy-back rides like that. I mean, I knew it would be a lot faster than just walking, but still

I turned back to Alice. She was smiling her incredible smile again—the one that made her shimmer like she was actually an angel, and made me feel weak in the knees. "Oh, Sean! That's so sweet!"

I suddenly found the porch too warm. Tugging at my collar, I cleared my throat. "Y'know, a walk in the woods does sound rather nice right now." Without another word, I turned and strode off. I needed to clear my head. Every time I was around Alice, I was acting like a kid with his first crush or something.

Before I knew it, Alice was right next to me, walking along towards the woods also. I glanced at her, and she flashed that smile again. "Yes, a walk does sound nice, doesn't it?" She said sweetly.

I sighed.

We walked in silence for a while. After a bit, she tentatively slipped her hand into mine. I stiffened a bit at the contact, and she nearly pulled her hand away. But I closed my fingers around hers, trying to let her know it was ok.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Just startled me." As confused as I was, I found the contact...very pleasant. She sighed in contentment, and we continued walking in silence.

"Sean?" Alice said, breaking the quiet a few minutes later. The tentative, hesitant tone was back in her voice. "Did you really mean what you called me back on the porch?"

I sighed again...and nodded. I couldn't lie to her. "Yeah, I did. As much as my reason might fight against it, I can't deny how I feel about you. I really don't get it at all, though. I mean, I've known you, what— barely three weeks, if that? How can two people meet and fall so fast for each other?"

Alice sighed. "You saw my visions! We're soul mates, Sean! I can feel it. I know it! Why can't you just accept it?"

"Because I don't believe in that mystical mumbo-jumbo!" I said, a bit more harshly than I'd intended. "I refuse to believe that I have no control over my own destiny." I paused and we continued deeper into the forest.

"Still," I grudgingly admitted. "I can't help but love you, and-" I broke off suddenly. Alice had stopped, and her body had stiffened. She was shaking ever so slightly, and her eyes were glazed over.

"Perfect," I muttered. "Here I am, pouring my heart out to her, and she has to go and have a vision, or whatever she calls it." Well, after all, it's not her fault. I waited while the vision played out. When she came out of it, she muttered something about stupid Newton, and then said louder, "Come on! We've got to hurry!" Still clutching my hand, she turned and ran off at "vampire" speed. I had to run that fast to keep up with her, but the human part of me hated it.

Finally she slowed to a normal pace. But then she gasped. I looked where she was looking, trying to find out what the deal was. Then I understood. The woods ended a little way ahead, opening into a sort of meadow. Edward was standing about four hundred yards away in the middle of this meadow, and Bella was standing a few feet away from him. And of course, since it was a rare partly cloudy day and the clouds were not overhead at the moment, he was "sparkling". The two love birds were grinning sappily at each other.

At first I was wondering what the big deal was, other than the creepiness of someone "sparkling in the sun; until I noticed that a few yards to our left, at the edge of the trees, a teenage boy was standing, peeking out from a thicket of trees, staring open-mouthed at Edward. His mind was actually a blank at the moment, as if it shut down, not able to understand what he was seeing. Which might also explain why Edward couldn't "hear" it. That, and Edward was completely intent on Bella and Bella alone. I shook my head. Really, he should be more careful...

"Sean—DO something!" Alice hissed.

I glanced at her. "What do you want me to do—bash him over the head?" I whispered back.

The boy must have heard us, because he looked in our direction. "A-Alice!" he whisper-yelled. "Your brother is—is _sparkling_!"

Alice and I walked over to the kid, who had turned back to watch Edward some more. Alice nudged me discreetly. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I didn't even _like_ Edward enough to cover for him!

But for Alice...anything for Alice.

"No, he's not," I lied casually, staring at Edward as he still stood there, sparkling for the all world to see.

The kid looked at me incredulously. "Are you kidding? Are you _blind_? Look at him! He's all shimmery and stuff! What do you call that?"

Alice was sending me a pleading look.

"Swamp gas," I blurted.

The kid turned to me, frowning. "What?" he asked.

"What you're seeing is just the infrared rays of the sun reflecting in the prismatic spectrum off a pocket of swamp gas surrounding the spot where Edward is standing." I said in a rush. "It's actually a rather common occurrence."

"Yeah, Mike," Alice said brightly. "That happens all the time!"

I glanced at her...what happens, the swamp gas lie, or the sparkling. She just smiled at me. I rolled my eyes again.

Mike was still frowning. "But—but there're no swamps around here," he replied, somewhat confused. Good. Confusion was the liar's best friend. And having the job that I did, I was good at lying. Well, to humans anyway...certainly not to Alice. Or most of her family. Or most of my non-human co-workers...

"That's true. But with all the rain in this dense forest, there's lots of rot and decay from fallen tree branches and under growth, which produces basically the same chemical as swamp gas. It occurs wherever stagnant water coincides with the decay of organic matter."

Mike was staring at me silently. Then he blushed. "Well, why wasn't Bella sparkling then?" he tried one last attempt at saving face.

I grinned. "That's easy—she wasn't in the pocket of gas that Edward was standing in—she was a few feet away from him."

Mike gulped. He looked down at Alice, who was smiling at him, too. Then he noticed our joined hands, and his eyes shot back to our faces. I could hear him thinking that I was a little old for Alice. Well, yeah, I _was_ considerably older than she. Then I heard him wondering what happened to Jasper. Then Alice asked him how his month long trip to California had gone. He turned to her, smiled, and proceeded to give her a detailed description of his vacation.

By this time, Bella and Edward had joined us. Edward gave me a "look", and thought, _Thanks, Sean. I owe you one!_

I nodded ever so slightly. _Just quit bugging me so much, and we'll call it even_, I thought back. He smiled slightly, and nodded.

Mike, albeit somewhat intimidated by Edward, was nonetheless enthralled to have such a rapt audience with Bella and Alice both seeming to hang on his every word. Finally, after another ten minutes, he shut up and left, after telling Bella that he'd talked to Angela that morning, and that she was planning on stopping by the Cullens. Bella, anxious to get back and meet her friend, ran off with Edward, leaving Alice and I to walk back at a leisurely pace.

Arriving at the Cullens finally, there was a strange car in front of the house, which I assumed belonged to Angela, whoever she was. Alice let out a little squeal, and bounded up the front steps, calling back over her shoulder, "Rose and Emmett are back from Alaska!" I followed her at a slower pace, and entered the house to find her hugging Emmett. Bella was there with a tallish girl, which I again assumed must be Angela.

And that's when it happened...right when I got a whiff of Angela...

**A/N: Dun-Dun-Dunnnnn…..**


	8. A Problem With Blood

**Wow…tow chapters from me in one day—what is this world coming to? Lots going on in this chapter: Sean nearly attacks a human, Emmett laughs, Maria calls, and what is up with Jasper? Read, and find out (speaking of which, I'm not one to beg for reviews, but…is anyone even reading this?!)**

**A Problem With Blood**

Alice's POV:

I was hugging Emmett when Edward sent a thought to me so strongly it nearly hurt.

_ALICE! _

There was such urgency in his call that I spun around quickly to look at him. Edward was staring at Sean, and had moved between Sean and Angela. I turned to Sean, and gasped. His lips were pulled back from his teeth, his eyes were kind of glazed and shimmery, and he was staring at Angela's throat. I suddenly remembered Edward telling me that Sean and his daughter fed on humans, and I wondered how long it had been since he'd...eaten. I shuddered. This could get bad...

Sean gave a slight shake of his head, and seemed to come to his senses; muttering a quick "Excuse me," he hurried outside. I followed him as fast as I could without scaring Angela, who thankfully seemed oblivious to Sean's actions.

I found Sean leaning against the railing and breathing deeply. I came up beside him, and touched his shoulder. "Sean? Are you ok?" I asked softly.

His head snapped towards me, and I stepped back in shock...his eyes were different. His corneas were totally red, while the whites of his eyes had turned completely black! He looked away nearly as quickly, and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, his eyes were back to normal, along with his breathing.

"I need to go to Seattle for a day or two," he said softly, refusing to look me in the eye, staring over my head at the trees behind me instead. "I've gone too long without..." He didn't continue, letting his voice trail off, but I knew what he meant.

"Alright, then I'm coming with you." I said it firmly, squaring my shoulders and staring at the woods with him. I heard him sigh, and saw him hang his head out of the corner of my eye.

"No, you're not," he said, quietly but just as firmly as I had said I was.

I spun at him. "You canNOT order me around, Sean Murphy!" I practically screeched. "I am NOT leaving your side! I WILL go with you to Seattle, and you can't stop me!"

He cringed, and didn't reply right away. When he did, it was so quietly even I had a bit of trouble hearing him. "I don't want you to see me like that." He still wouldn't look at me. I put my hands on either side of his head, and gently turned him so that he was facing me, but he closed his eyes. His face bore a look of pain. He sighed again.

"Alice, please," he whispered pitifully. "I know that you and your family are...vegetarians. I respect that, but it's just not for me. I don't want to do anything that would make you...stumble. So _please_—stay here, with your family."

"Listen to me, Sean," I said softly. "You are part of this family now. And a family sticks together! Besides that, you're my—my everything...I can hardly bear to be away from you, even if you don't feel that way about me..." My voice trailed off, and Sean's eyes popped open, a look of horror on his face. He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"No, Alice! Don't say that! Never think for a moment that just because I have...trouble expressing my feelings, that I don't love you. Just give me a little more time, and I promise-I _swear_ that I'll figure things out." He kissed the top of my head and I smiled and sighed. Then he whispered, "But you're not going to Seattle with me."

I pulled away from him, and was about to let him have it, when someone cleared their throat behind us. "Excuse me, but Edward said there was a bit of a problem." Carlisle stepped out on to the porch and looked from me to Sean and then back to me.

"Carlisle, Sean needs...blood, and he won't let me go with him to Seattle," I pouted.

"Carlisle, it's because I don't share your guys' diet! I don't want her to see me like that!" Sean pouted.

Carlisle sighed, frowned, and shook his head. "You two are acting like a couple of children!" he said sternly. I lowered my eyes, and Sean coughed. Then Carlisle smiled. "Actually, I think I may have the solution to both problems. Sean, would you come with me, please?" He turned and went into the house, followed somewhat reluctantly by Sean, who had a wary look on his face. I sighed and turned around, leaning on the railing. Edward joined me a couple minutes later, smirking.

"What's so funny?" I asked, turning to him and frowning.

"Carlisle and Sean are having a bit of an argument over Sean's...blood diet. Sean says he's providing a service by feeding off criminals like drug dealers, murders, rapists and the like. He calls it preying on the predators, taking out the garbage, so to speak, that the humans can't seem to deal with effectively. Carlisle says it's not up to Sean to play God with people's lives."

"Do you think Sean will be angry?" I asked, concerned. I loved Sean, with more than all my heart, but at the same time I couldn't stand the thought of having to choose between him and my family.

Edward smiled, and patted my arm. "Don't worry, Alice," he said. "Sean respects Carlisle too much to get angry. And he loves you too much to make you have to pick between him and us."

I looked up at him. "Are you sure, Edward? Sean—confuses me. Sometimes he's so loving and tender, and the next minute he's cold and distant. It confuses me. I mean, I know how I feel about him, and I just can't figure out why he's the way he is toward me. He admitted that he loved me, but he just can't seem to let go of his past."

"His past is pretty dark, Alice. Think about it a minute, Alice: Sean works for a group not completely unlike the Volturi. There's a lot of death, a lot of loss in his life. And, the one time he opened his heart to love, she ran off with someone else right before they were going to be married. Look what he did when he thought you were getting back together with Jasper. It's going to take a little time, but trust me—he loves you. He loves you far more than he loved the other girl, all those centuries ago. And frankly, he doesn't understand it—_can't_ understand it; and it scares him, how much and how deeply he loves you."

Edward's words brought me to the verge of crying...crying over how much Sean had suffered, and how much he loved me. Of course, I didn't cry, but I felt like it. "What did Angela think of his hasty departure?" I asked, changing the subject.

Edward smiled. "I told her that he was Carlisle's cousin, and that he suffered from bad migraine headaches. I think she bought it."

I hugged him then. "Thank you, Edward. For everything; but especially for being my brother!"

He smiled, and hugged me back. "You're welcome, Alice. And Sean's in the kitchen..." he broke off with a frown, then grinned. But I didn't pasue to ask him what the grin was for. I entered the house, and skipped into the kitchen, just in time to see Sean putting two bags of blood in the microwave. Emmett, lounging against the counter, watched Sean's every move, and let out a loud guffaw at the sight.

Sean set the microwave to high, and turned a frown on Emmett. "What's so funny?"

"Why are you putting blood in the microwave?" Emmett managed between laughs.

Sean grinned at him. "Fresh kills are the best, after all, don't you think? So the next best thing is using the microwave to heat the blood to body temperature."

Emmett stopped laughing. "You feed on humans?" Sean nodded and turned to take a cup out of the cupboard. I ignored Emmett, and bounded up to Sean, standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. Then I turned my smile on Emmett.

He made a face. "Human blood, and Alice's kissy-face. Ugh! Where's Rose?" He hurried from the room. I could tell Sean was still ashamed of his human eating habits, so I did my best to act normal while he "ate" his meal.

His phone rang, and since he had set it down on the table, I grabbed it and answered. "Sean's phone!" I sang.

"Uh, who's this?" Asked a confused, beautiful sounding voice on the other end.

"This is Alice!" I replied. "Is this Maria? Oh, I've been dying to meet you since Sean first told me about you!"

"Daddy...told you about me?" She asked incredulously. "What—what did he tell you, exactly?"

"Everything!" I replied. I lowered my voice. "We're like you, Maria...we're vampires."

There was a dead silence on the other end for several seconds. Finally, she said, "O-kaaaay...um, may I speak with my father now, please?"

I giggled. "Sure! Oh, I can't wait to meet you! We are going to have such a great time! I love to shop, and I'll take you to all the best places in Seattle, and Port Angeles! Ok, here's Sean!" I handed the phone over. Sean had his head in his hand, and gulped when he took the phone.

He sighed, and then spoke. "Hello, sweetheart. How are you? I'm sorry that I didn't-" But then he was cut off by very rapid, very indignant speaking on his daughter's part. He winced as her tirade continued. He shot me a pained expression, and covering the speaker, he whispered, "This could take a while, love. Sorry," then returned his attention to his daughter's continuing tirade.

I stood, and kissed the top of his head, then danced out of the room, feeling lighter than air. Sean had called me "love"! He probably hadn't even realized it, but it was genuine! I wandered into the living room, where everyone else was gathered. They grew quiet at my entrance, which made me suspicious. Forgetting my happiness of a moment ago, I put my hands on my hips. "All right, what's going on?" I asked.

Emmett shifted his feet sheepishly, and refused to meet my gaze. Rosalie rolled her eyes, and said, "Jasper is coming back for Bella and Edward's wedding!"

"So?" I said. "That's perfectly natural and to be expected. We parted on great terms. He is still a member of this family, isn't he?" I looked at everyone's faces. Edward looked pained. Bella, too. Emmet still refused to look at me, and Rose was scowling. Esme looked sad. Carlisle was watching my face intently.

"What is it, Carlisle?" I asked, growing somewhat concerned. "What on earth is wrong? Has something happened to Jasper?"

"You could kind of say that, yeah," muttered Emmet.

"Jasper is bringing Robyn back with him, Alice. He's asked if they could stay here…permanently, not just for the wedding. Alaska isn't much to Robyn's liking. We'll all understand if this is too hard for you."

"Oh, what's all the fuss?" Rose asked angrily. "Alice has her half-breed here, and he's bringing his daughter. And the two of them feed on humans! At least Robyn is a vegetarian like us! I don't see why Jasper and his new wife can't live with us, too! We have plenty of room, after all!"

It took a moment for her words to sink in. "New wife?" I whispered. "They—they were married?"

Emmett finally looked at me, rather apologetically. "Yeah. They got married about as soon as we got up there...said they just couldn't wait anymore. Said it was torture to be apart from each other as long as they were."

Esme stood and came over to me, wrapping me in her arms. "Sorry, sweetie," she whispered.

I smiled as best I could. "No, it's alright! I agree with Rose—they _should_ live here with us! I'm glad for them. Really! All I ever wanted was for Jasper to be happy! I think it's great!" I spent the next few minutes trying to convince everyone that I was telling the truth. I was. But it was still hard to think about Jasper—my Jasper—married to someone else. Well, I guess he wasn't _my_ Jasper anymore...he was Robyn's now.

Finally, I had convinced everyone but Edward. He knew...he _always_ knew. I excused myself and went back into the kitchen. Sean was off the phone, and just finishing up his meal. He looked up, smiled, and opened his mouth to say something. But I hurried over to him, sat down in his lap, buried my face in his chest, and—much to his horror—started sobbing...


	9. Maria Arrives

**In this chapter, we finally meet Sean's "daughter" Maria (this is NOT the "canon" Maria from the Twilight books…she's MINE! MINE, dang it—MINE!) Ahem…where was I? Oh yeah—IF anyone is reading this, Enjoy! **

**Maria Arrives **

Sean's POV:

I hate it when girl vampires sit down on my lap, throw their arms around me, bury their head in my chest, and start sobbing...I just never know what to do!

Well, that really didn't happen very often...ok, this was actually the first time. But when Alice came back into the kitchen and did just that, I was horrified. I thought that somehow I'd managed to mess up again. Which seemed impossible, since I'd just been sitting here drinking my...uh, lunch. But then, maybe I _had_ messed up. I was good at saying or doing the wrong thing with Alice, after all. And I also seldom seemed to know what was going on at any given moment. So I figured that yeah, I'd probably messed something up somehow yet again.

Had Edward been listening in on my conversation with Maria? Was it the fact that we drank human blood? Were my shirt and my pants clashing? Alice did have a great fashion sense, and I didn't. Maybe that was it.

I awkwardly put my arms around her, and patted her back. "Shh, sweetheart! What is it?" I whispered. "What did I do this time? Whatever it is, I'm sorry. Please tell what I did, so I can be sure to never do it again!"

She stopped crying and giggled, smiling at me. "Don't be so paranoid, silly boy!" she said. Then she grew serious again. "It's not you...its Jasper. He—he's coming home, and he's bringing...he's bringing Robyn with him, and they're going to live here with us, and-and th-they got m-married!" Then she started crying again, only softer this time.

Now I understood. Stupid Jasper! Couldn't he have waited until AFTER Bella and Edward? Sheesh! I fought down the paranoia of Alice running back to Jasper. Actually, I guess I should be thanking him on the one hand…Alice couldn't run back to him now that he and…what was her name? Robyn—now that he and Robyn were married. But still…he and Alice had been together for so long. What was he thinking? Why couldn't they have waited until after Edward and Bella tied the knot? He would be hearing from me once he arrived!

But in the meantime, how could I get my poor Alice to stop crying? I tried to think of something—anything—that would cheer her up. I could always tell her I loved her…er, no…not quite able to say that yet. But what else? Then it hit me...

"Um, Alice—Maria will be here on Thursday, and she was hoping that you and she could go shopping?"

That did the trick. Alice sat up. "Maria will be here in TWO DAYS?!" She shrieked. "And Jasper and Robyn will be here by then, too! That's not enough time! ESME!" Alice cried, racing into the other room.

I sighed and smiled. I knew that would work.

I could hear Alice in the other room telling Esme that they had to get started on fixing Maria's room, and cleaning house for Jasper and Robyn, and could Esme PLEASE help, since Alice was sooo busy with the wedding plans already. I heard Esme agree enthusiastically, and they rushed through the kitchen and into the garage. A few seconds later, they were speeding down the driveway together.

Bella and Edward walked in and sat down across from me. "How did you manage that, Sean?" Bella asked, wide-eyed. "Sending Alice and Esme literally running out of here to go shopping. That's amazing!"

I smiled sheepishly. "Well, Alice came in here crying, and I'm always at a loss when women cry, so I just thought of the first thing I could to cheer her up—shopping. " I winced as I said the word, and Edward smirked.

"Your daughter really has you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yes, she certainly does. But really, I had no excuse for not getting in touch with her before I did. She was worried sick!"

"You had an excuse," Bella said, smiling. "Alice!"

I gulped.

"And so she made you feel guilty, and agree to give her the credit card," Edward said, still smirking but thankfully changing the subject.

I nodded again. "And stay out! Good grief, what does a guy have to do to get any privacy around you?" I muttered. I supposed I could just mind slam him, but that would hurt, and I didn't want to antagonize his family.

He laughed. "That does sound painful…Ok, Sean—you win! I'll try and keep out. But still, that was pretty amazing the way you got Alice to calm down. Nothing she likes better than shopping." Then he smirked at me again. "Except for maybe you, that is. I think she'd pick you over shopping any day! You should be flattered." He turned to Bella. "Time to get you home, love," he said, and they walked out hand in hand. Bella called goodbye over her shoulder.

I ruefully watched them go, and shook my head. Now _those_ two really need to get married, I thought. Well, in a couple more weeks they'd be doing just that. I cringed at the thought of the word "marriage." I knew what would eventually occur to Alice—Bella and Edward were soon to be married. Robyn and Jasper were _already_ married. And if Maria liked Alice—well, it would be over for me.

Maria was constantly bugging me about my getting married. She would come in to the living room (usually whilst I was watching tv), flop down on the couch, sigh loudly and dramatically, and declare, "Daddy, I want a mom!" I shook my head. It was hard enough for me to resist just one of them. So If Alice and Maria joined forces against me…I shook my head again.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Alice and Esme came home, and spent the afternoon cleaning and decorating like crazy. They seemed to enjoy it though. Eventually, the rest of us got roped into helping out as well…all except Carlisle, who managed to "suddenly" be called in to the Hospital. Convenient, that. The next day passed all too quickly also, but I spent it with Alice. She didn't leave my side all day…which, no offense to her, got just a little tedious after a while. But I didn't say anything. I knew she was nervous—about whether or not Maria would like her, and about seeing Jasper again, and meeting Robyn.

Soon it was ten AM. A taxi pulled slowly down the long, winding driveway that led up to the Cullen's house. I was standing out in front, waiting, almost like a condemned man before he's led to the electric chair. Alice, perhaps sensing my fear, stood next to me, holding my hand firmly and smiling brightly. Either she'd had a good vision regarding Maria, or she was trying to be happy for me.

The rest of the Cullens were nearby…Edward and Bella were standing on the porch with Esme, whilst Emmett and Rosalie were looking out the window. I think Rose was a little concerned that Maria might eclipse her own beauty. Emmett had his arm around her. Carlisle was on the phone in his office.

The car halted a few feet away from me. The back door swung open, and Maria flashed into my arms with a shriek of "DADDY!" She nearly knocked me over. Alice put her hand over her mouth and giggled. Maria was hugging me so tightly I could barely breathe. And talking so fast I could barely understand her.

"DaddyohdaddyI'vemissedyousomuch!IfyoueverEVERdoth attomeagianI'llkillyou!Iwassoworriedaboutyou!Noone attheAgencyknewwhereyouwere!Imissedyou!"

That's just a small sample of what she said.

After several seconds of this, She finally disentangled herself from me, and turned her bright, violet eyes on Alice. "Is this Alice?" She cried, and then flung herself onto Alice, nearly knocking her over as well. Maria was a few inches taller than Alice, so the sight was a bit humorous. Then she stepped back and said, "After all these years, someone finally caught Daddy's attention! You're beautiful! Oh, I've told Daddy for decades that I've wanted a mom! I think you'll be great!"

I chocked. Alice beamed. Bella and Esme laughed softly. Maria turned her attention to them. "Wow! There are lots of people here! It's only been me and daddy since 1886. I guess I'll have to get used to lots of people being around, since Daddy said we're going to live here now."

Esme came forward and hugged Maria. "Welcome to our home! I'm Esme. And this is my son Edward, and his fiancée Bella," She said, turning to the others. Edward and Bella came, and Edward shook Maria's hand, while Bella hugged her. Then they all went inside.

I sighed in relief. "Well, so far so good," I muttered. Turning to Alice, I said, "And I'm sorry about that 'mom' stuff. She's been bugging me about that for I don't know how long!"

Alice stepped closer, her eyes glowing. "Well, I don't know," she murmured. "I think I agree with her on that one."

I sighed. "Alice, please—not now. You're just upset and sad that Jasper got married already. I—uh, we don't want to rush into anything. I mean, concentrate on getting Bella and Edward married, and then we can talk some more. I promise." I was desperately trying to stall, but I knew it would only be a matter of time before I would be forced to choose between my fears and old broken heart of the past, or Alice and the future.

Alice sighed. "Ok. You're right, I guess. Let's go inside and see how Maria is getting along." She linked her arm in mine and we walked up the steps into the house. As we entered, I heard what I was made to believe was an extremely rare noise—the sound of Rosalie laughing. And not a snide laugh, either, but a genuinely _happy_ laugh. Maria was staring at Rosalie in awe. I looked at Edward, and raised an eyebrow.

_Maria has been complimenting and flattering Rose since she met her, _he thought to me_. Plus, she was admiring Emmett's muscles, and going on and on about how cute a couple they are, and how she loves Rose's clothes. You coached her well, Sean. I heard Rose's thoughts when Maria first arrived, and she was really jealous! But your daughter has managed to get on her good side. Rose is happier right now than I've seen her in a long time._

I sighed. Well, that went far better than I had hoped. But then, Alice suddenly stiffened next to me, in the throes of yet another vision. I still wasn't used to that. This one didn't last long, though. Alice relaxed, and shook her head. Then she sniffed like she was going to cry again. "Jasper and…Robyn are nearly here," she murmured, looking at the floor. Maria shot me a worried look.

_Should I do it now, Daddy? _She asked mentally. I nodded. Maria walked over to Alice and took her hand. "Alice?" She asked in a sweet voice. Alice slowly looked up at her. "I was wondering if you would take me shopping. I wasn't able to bring many clothes on such short notice, and Daddy promised me I could go once I got here." She shot me a scathing look. "He owes me, after all, for not letting me know where he was for TWO WHOLE WEEKS!" I cringed again.

Alice smiled a bit sadly, but the light had returned to her eyes. "Of course we can, Maria! Oh, I am going to love having you around! Maybe later you'll let me do a makeover on you?"

Bella groaned, Edward chuckled, and Maria clapped her hands delightedly. "I'd love it! Let's go!" She came over to me, and held out her hand, a wicked smile on her face. I cringed a third time, took my wallet out, and withdrew one of my platinum credit cards.

Alice laughed. "It's ok, Maria! I can cover the shopping!"

Maria shook her head and waved her hand dismissively. "Psssh! Daddy's a freaking Millionaire. He can afford it!"

"Yeah, and you know how I got to be that way?" I muttered. "By saving, _not_ spending!" I handed the card over. "Still, I did promise. And it _was_ wrong of me to make you worry like I did, so off you go and enjoy yourselves." Maria hugged the credit card to herself and squealed. "Thank you, Daddy!" She kissed my cheek and ran outside, calling over her shoulder, "Come on, Alice! I can't wait!"

Alice came over and kissed my other cheek. 'Thank you," she whispered. "I know you're doing this to distract me. And guess what—it worked!" She turned and called for Maria. Within seconds the two of them were speeding down the driveway in Alice's Porsche.

Edward walked over to stand beside me at the window. "A millionaire?" he asked. "So why were you on the bus when you arrived here?"

"Well, unlike you Cullens, I understand the meaning of the words 'blending in', and choose not to flaunt my material possessions. I mean, really—a yellow Porsche? In a tiny town like this? And all your other cars, like the one you bought for Bella? Please. That's not 'blending in'."

Edward laughed, then suddenly grew quiet. "What's wrong?" Bella asked, coming up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. Edward sighed. "Jasper and Robyn will be here in a couple of minutes," he announced…


	10. Interlude

Interlude…

OK, this isn't really a chapter…it's an update of sorts…I am having EXTREME difficulty in posting chapter 10…not sure why FF is not letting me get the correct one posted. It keeps posting an erroneous chapter instead, no matter what I try or how many times I delete it. Hopefully, THIS will post, and then I can post the REAL chapter ten. I'll give it a try.


	11. Jasper and Sean Argue

**And here is chapter 11…ta-da! The real and TRUE chapter 11—sorry about the mistake there with that other chapter. Yeah, like anyone cares. Man, I'm about ready to quit whilst I'm still ahead…or else, quite before I get any further behind? Either way. Anywho, in this chapter Jasper's new wife (and Jasper, too, of course) arrive for Edward and Bella's wedding…**

**Jasper and Sean Argue**

Alice POV:

As I drove my car up the driveway. I saw a car which I figured must be Jasper's sitting in front of the house. The fear and dread came raging back into my mind. Maria noticed it, I think, because her talking became a bit louder, and sounded somewhat forced. Exiting the car, we gathered up our shopping bags, and walked through the front door of the house. Maria skipped over to Sean and hugged him.

"Hey daddy! I had a great time, Alice is so good at picking out colours that look good on me, she really helped me…" She trailed off as she realized everyone was watching either me or the other woman. Robyn. I had halted in the doorway when she'd seen me, an expression on her face which I couldn't identify. I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Hey, Robyn, right?"

"Alice." She acknowledged.

"Welcome to our home." Was it just me or did I subconsciously put the tiniest of stresses on the word 'our'? Like Robyn wasn't welcome here? I saw Jasper move towards her out of the corner of my eye, and Carlisle rested a hand on his arm. Edward did the same to Sean, who had been moving closer to me.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked in a whisper. She nodded stiffly and we swept outside. I headed straight to the railing at the end of the porch, and Robyn followed me. Jasper made a soft sound of protest.

"Darlin', I don't think-"

"I'll be fine Jasper." Robyn sighed, turning back out the door and closing it behind her. I stood at the edge of the porch, leaning on the railings. Everyone in the house could still hear our conversation, should they want to. She leant against the wall, trying to think of the best way to begin. I beat her to it.

"So you married him." I said, without looking at her.

"Yes," she replied warily.

"Do you love him?" I still didn't turn around.

"With everything I am, with all of my heart and all of my soul." She replied, slightly confused.

"That's… good, I guess." I turned around finally and looked at her. "You'll look out for him, won't you? If he slips?"

"He has better control than me Alice," she said, folding her arms. I could tell she was slightly annoyed; then she saw the look of hurt in my eyes. She gasped. "You look exactly the way Jasper did the first time I saw him!" She exclaimed.

Without thinking or asking, she grasped my hand. She inhaled sharply as she let loose what must have been her power. The images flashed quickly through my mind, and I knew she was watching them with me. And somehow, I could feel that she understood. I saw myself scared to death of Jasper leaving, and how heartbroken I had been when she'd first had the vision of me. I saw the first time that she saw me, that night so long ago when Jasper had first found her. I heard my decision to let Jasper go so he could be happy with her. And I saw the depth of my love for Jasper.

Fortunately, she also saw that my love for Sean far eclipsed my love for Jasper…and that fact, coupled with how that how I felt about Jasper leaving mirrored his feelings about leaving me, how hard it had been for both of us, and how I'd forgiven Japer and wanted only the best for him and Robyn.

She let go of my hand, and said, "Sorry about that, Alice. My power is to see and sometimes remove memories. I'm afraid, despite my best intentions, that I misjudged you. What I just saw made me ashamed of feeling angry towards you. You are a good person, Alice."

I opened my mouth to reply, but just then the door opened behind us. She caught a whiff of the air and immediately stopped her breathing. Bella. She walked hesitantly towards us. Robyn backed up until her back hit the railing.

Bella looked between us. Why had she come out here? When she was about 3 feet from us, she tripped. Robyn's arms shot out automatically to catch her, and as Bella fell into her, Robyn took a breath, and found herself leaning away from Bella to escape the alluring scent of her blood, overbalanced, pushed Bella towards me and fell back over the railings into a flowerbed.

Bella and I looked down at her from the porch as she sat in the wet dirt. The rest of the family came running out, Edward sighing in relief when he realized Bella was safe, Emmett bursting into laughter as he saw Robyn sitting bewildered in the mud. Carlisle looked at her too, and began to chuckle. Jasper rolled his eyes but fought down chuckles himself. Soon everyone was laughing at her predicament, even Edward.

I giggled, blurred to stand beside her and offered my hand.

"Come inside Robyn, and let's get you some dry clothes, okay?" I smiled as I pulled her up. "And then later we can go shopping…"

Maria squealed in excitement as Sean groaned.

Jasper took Robyn from me with a worried look and began to check her over. "I'm fine Jasper." She pushed him back gently, and grinned at me. "In fact, I think I'm gonna like it here…" Robyn and I walked back into the house together…

The day passed happily after that, until the early evening. After showing Robyn around the house, I spent the afternoon sitting on the couch next to her. Maria disappeared with Esme…probably to go work on decorating Maria's bedroom. Part of me wanted to go running off with them, but I decided I should get to know Jasper's wife better.

Robyn and I talked and laughed like old friends, and all the fear and hesitation I'd had before she came made me feel silly. Robyn was a beautiful, charming girl, and I was so glad that Jasper had her! We had a great time.

As the two of us sat talking, Jasper sat to the left of Robyn, and Sean sat to the right of me. And every time I glanced up at one of them, they were glaring at each other over Robyn's and my heads. I didn't need Jasper's power to tell me something was wrong there—I could see it in their faces as they grimaced and glowered at one another.

Eventually, they both stood, as if on cue, and I thought I heard Jasper mutter, "Let's take this outside…" That sounded ominous to me, and when I saw them head out the front door, I got nervous…thoughts of them fighting some kind of duel in the woods drove me nearly frantic. I wanted to dash out the door behind them, but Robyn kept talking. I didn't want to be rude, but I didn't want my ex husband and my new-found soul mate to kill each other either. Finally, I sent a mental plea to Edward, and he distracted Robyn long enough for me to excuse myself and slip out of the house.

I heard voices a little way inside the woods, and recognizing Jasper's Southern drawl and Sean's Irish brogue, I headed that way…as quietly as I could. I didn't think I'd be able to sneak up on them, but they were so intent on each other that neither heard me. Once they came in sight, I stopped behind a group of trees to watch and listen. They were standing very close together in a small clearing, with looks of sheer anger on both their faces. Jasper's teeth were bared at Sean, and Sean's eyes were wide open in rage as he jabbed his finger at Jasper's chest.

"I cannot _believe_ that you had the unmitigated **gall **to go off and get married like that! You couldn't give her a little more time to get used to the idea of losing you? She cried for an hour when she found out! An _**hour, **_Jasper! Didn't you know what that would do to her?"

"I'm sorry if I hurt Alice! More than _you_ could ever know! Besides, I thought that the two of you would have done the same by now! I couldn't stand to be apart from Robyn a minute longer, I love her so much, and I figure you must feel the same about Alice! I couldn't stand to be separate from my other half! So what's the big deal?"

Sean took a step back, almost like Jasper had punched him. All the anger drained from his face, and he went white. Jasper raised his eyebrows in surprise. Then he narrowed his eyes. "You _do_ love here, don't you?"

"Well…o-of course I do!" Sean sputtered.

Jasper's eyes narrowed even more. "And have you told her that?" He asked.

"Um…it's—well, it's…um…" Sean's eyes darted around the forest—everywhere except at Jasper, who shook his head in exasperation.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" He asked incredulously. "I can feel the emotions coming off you when you think of Alice...and when you look at her. Pure and unadulterated love! Why in the world haven't you told her how you really feel? She's your soul mate, for heaven's sake!"

"GAH! What is it with you people? I don't have any time for all your mystical supernatural mumbo-jumbo baloney!" Sean exploded. "That's all it is—romantic fantasy! You and Alice used to think you were soul mates—now look at you! After what, 60 years together, you're married to Robyn, and poor Alice is stuck with dysfunctional me! Your whole family is hung up on romance and mush and…and love! And now you're trying to drag me into it, too!"

Jasper leaned closer to Sean. "Look me in the eye, and tell me you don't love Alice. Tell me that you could just walk away right now and never see her again!"

I held my breath as Sean looked at Jasper. "I…" he began, then went silent. After a moment, he looked down.

Jasper laughed. "You can't, can you? What was that about my family's romance and mush?" He chuckled, then sighed. "Look, Sean, I can't really explain what Alice and I had myself. I've had a little time to think about it…all I've been able to come up with is that Alice saw me in her vision, way back even in the Sanitarium before she was changed. When we met, I was still confused over leaving my former life of death and killing. When I saw her in that diner, she gave me hope, which was something I'd not had since I became a vampire.

"She was so sure of everything. She said that I would love her, and I did. It was almost like I never had a choice! She said I would become a 'vegetarian', and I did. She wasn't forcing me or anything; it was just the sheer conviction of her visions made me believe it. And I do love her, Sean—just not romantically. In fact…" Jasper stepped closer to Sean and lowered his voice. "If you don't look after her properly, if you hurt her or don't make her happy, I'll kill you."

Sean frowned. "I believe you might find that a bit more difficult than you think, little boy!" He hissed. Then his look softened again. "I could never do anything to purposefully hurt her," he said very softly, again looking at the ground. "I'd rather die. The times I've hurt her without even realizing it, it felt like I'd been stabbed in the chest, and had all my guts ripped out and wrapped around a tree, like what Wulf the Quarrelsome did to his brother's killer…I can't explain it. I-I've never felt like this before."

"Wulf the…" Jasper began, then shook his head. He patted Sean on the shoulder. "Welcome to the club".

I chose that moment to step into the clearing with them. "Well, here you two are! Everyone was wondering where you'd gone!" I spoke lightly, but I think my voice must have betrayed something. Sean went pale when he saw me—paler than he normally looked (which was almost as pale as a vampire…I figured he just never went out in the sun much since Maria couldn't). He gulped. I noticed that he did that a lot when I was around, and I found it sweetly amusing.

Jasper looked from me to Sean and back to me, and then he smiled slightly. I couldn't take my eyes off Sean—he was so gorgeous standing there, all worried and embarrassed and scared. Jasper chuckled and said, "I think I'll head back to the house." He winked at me and walked off. Sean gulped again.

"Did you, um-did you…hear all that?" He asked hesitantly.

I nodded, and he gulped again. He collapsed on a fallen tree, and buried his face in his hands. "Oh, why do I keep screwing things up?" he moaned. "I don't know what to do, or what's going on with me!

I sat down beside him and gently took his hands in mine. "Sean, look at me." It took him a while, but he finally did. "I heard you, and I heard Jasper. I know you love me. Yes, I wish you could…deal with it as well as Jasper has; but I love you too much to push you into anything you're not ready for. Like I said before, I can wait. We do have eternity, after all. Yes, I am a little sad that you can't even...can't even tell me how you feel…" My voice caught, and a little sob escaped me.

Sean's face turned horrified. He's right, I thought vaguely—he does look like someone just stabbed him. He got on his knees in front of me , took my face in his hands…and kissed me. Hard. Passionately. And I kissed him back with equal intensity, throwing my arms around him and holding him tightly. He held me tightly as well, almost like it was out of some sort of desperation, as if he were afraid of losing me if he let go…a drowning man holding on to a life preserver. I had no idea where that image came from, but it fit. It fit both of us perfectly. Two people drowning in the world. And we were each other's life preserver.

I'm not sure how long we were there, in that clearing, holding each other and kissing. But it must have been quite a while. The next thing I knew, I heard a soft "ahem." Sean jerked back, and fell over the log. Even though I was a little saddened by the suddenness of his jumping away, I still laughed. Then I looked up to see who our visitor was.

Bella stood there, smiling brightly. She winked at me, but spoke lightly, as if she hadn't seen anything at all….though I knew she had. "Sean, Maria is looking for you. Said she needed to talk to you about getting the rest of your things brought out from Kansas City or something."

Sean ducked his head, and muttered, "Oh, uh, thank you. Excuse me, ladies," and hurried from the clearing.

I stood up and Bella ran over to me. We hugged, and she said, "So—did he finally say it?"

I shook my head, my eyes on the path Sean had taken back to the house. "No," I sighed. "But he told Jasper that he loved me."

Bella smiled and put her arm around me. "Well, I'd say that kiss was maybe his way of telling _you_."

I sighed again. "Yeah, maybe," I replied wistfully. "I just wish he could say it, you know?" Bella and I turned and followed Sean back to the house. I tried to put Sean's reluctance to accept the facts out of my mind. The wedding was in a few days, and I needed to concentrate on that. I determined to put Sean out of my mind for the next several days, (as difficult as that might be since I'd be seeing him all the time) and focus on the wedding plans. Bella's happiness was more important than mine at the moment. There would be plenty of time to figure Sean out, after Edward and Bella were safely married. So until then, I'd let the memory of our time in the clearing sustain me, and ignore Sean as much as I could bear to…which wouldn't be much, probably.

But Sean, whether through embarrassment or some sort of telepathy, solved the problem for me by deciding to go to Seattle for a few days. After making arrangements with a friend of his to send the rest of Maria's things from Kansas City to Forks, he said he had some Agency business to attend to, but I knew he was just trying to put a bit of space between us. Maria would stay and help with the wedding details whilst getting her room decorated. She truly was just like the daughter I could never have, and her presence cheered me up a bit despite the prospect of not seeing Sean for a while. Robyn, too, helped a lot with the plans. She and Bella got along great, despite Robyn's slight problem in dealing with close proximity to humans.

Bella grew more and more nervous as the days sped by, despite our best efforts at trying to distract her and keep her calm) and before any of us knew it (or were ready for it!), it was the "Big Day" (as Emmett had taken to calling it) had arrived…..


	12. Sean's First Wedding

**Chapter 12 now inbound. And for any Twihards who may be reading—Bella and Edward's wedding is contained herein. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Sean's First Wedding**

Sean's POV:

As much as I would miss Alice…and Maria (and ok, all the other Cullen's, too-even Edward…there, happy?), I had to get away, if just for a couple days. I had to figure out what the heck I had done in that clearing. I'd never kissed Bridget that way. I really couldn't put a description to what was going through my head at that moment except—it felt like if I let go of her, if I stopped kissing her, if I turned and walked away from Alice…I'd die. Which was impossible, really. But still—that's what it had felt like. My life was collapsing around me, and I didn't know how to stop it…well, maybe collapsing isn't the best word to use, just in case Alice ever reads this.

What I mean is, I had put up solid mental and emotional walls around my heart to make certain I never fell for a woman again. I had promised myself that after what happened with Bridget, no female get inside those walls. And for nearly 1700 years, I had kept that promise. But now, somehow, Alice had slipped through and around and over and under all my carefully built defenses.

Of course, I didn't buy all that "soul-mate" hooey. My mind always searched for the rational, the logical, and there had to be a logical reason for whatever was happening…there just HAD to be! And given enough time, I would find it. Yes, find it and hopefully put a stop to it. That was one reason I was going to Seattle. To try and think. Yeah, right-fat chance I'd get time to think, because of the second reason for my trip.

That second reason was that the head of the Seattle office had called in a favour. I had to take down some renegade for him. Normally, I would have told him what he could do with his renegade, butlike I said, I wanted to get away for a bit.

I was kind of hoping that it would take so much time that I would miss the wedding. No such luck, of course…it only took three days from tracking to takedown, and before I'd even had time to do all my thinking about Alice (or really _any_ thinking), there I was in a taxi pulling up in front of the Cullens house once again. Well, that was alright….Alice would kill me if I missed her great triumph. She was really going all out for this wedding. But with my history, weddings really made me…uncomfortable.

I saw Maria standing outside the house, waiting for me. She was frowning, had her arms folded in front of her, and was tapping her foot. None of which was a good sign. What was the big deal? The wedding wasn't until tomorrow, for heaven's sake! What is it with girls and weddings anyway? And why was she wearing one of her fancy dresses?

As soon as I was out, she lit into me. "DADDY! Where have you been? Don't you know what time it is?!" I paid the cab driver, and he shook his head in pity as he drove away.

"Uh," I mumbled, glancing at my watch. "Almost Five?"

"Yes! And the wedding starts at 6!" She shrieked. "You barely have time to get ready!"

"What do I need to get ready for? _I'm_ not in the wedding. All I need to do is take a quick shower and change my clothes…big deal!" I picked my suitcase up and started inside, Maria following right behind me. And in front of the door I stopped and turned to her.

"Wait—did you say the wedding was _today_?" She nodded smugly at me. "Aw, crap," I muttered. "Well, at least Alice won't notice how late I am, seeing as how she's in the wedding and all, and probably going crazy with last minute odds and ends. At least I lucked out there." I turned the knob on the door and walked inside…

…to find the house very crowded.

"What the frig is this?" I exclaimed.

I saw Charlie standing with a woman and man, talking to a woman with short dark hair, who seemed rather ill at ease. I figured the woman near Charlie was Bella's mom. Next to the dark haired woman was a dark haired man in a wheelchair. A few teenagers (friends of Bella's, I assumed) were standing in a tight group whispering. Another older couple and a younger couple were there as well. I also saw most of the Cullens, who were trying to make the rounds and get all their guests comfortable. There was no sign of Alice, as predicted, nor Bella or Rosalie, but several unfamiliar, very pale and beautiful faces turned towards me, and regarded me with expressions ranging from surprise to disdain.

"Oh, super," I muttered again. "More of them! This just keeps getting better and better!"

"You sound like Jake," an unfamiliar voice rumbled from behind me. I turned around and came face to face with…someone's chest.

"Uh—" I said, raising my eyes a few inches to see who had spoken. It was one of Jacob Black's friends, but I didn't know which one. Honestly, they all looked basically alike to me…like tall, dark haired muscle-y guys. It's a good thing Maria had disappeared somewhere once we got inside the house—she would probably have drooled all over him, then tried to drag him off somewhere and…eat. She preferred the good looking guys as her snacks. And since he must be a wolf, too, I didn't want any fights on the wedding day…Edward would NEVER let me forget that one.

The giant kid smiled down at me. "I'm Seth," he said, sticking out a huge hand. "And you must be that half-breed guy Jacob and Sam were talking about. Pleased to meet you!" Then he lowered his voice. "And you sure don't stink like the vamps do, either!"

"Um, thank…you?" I replied, shaking his hand. He laughed. I could get to like this kid. He seemed really easy going. I'd just have to keep Maria away from him. Which shouldn't be too hard to do…I mean, aside from the wedding, how often would the wolves be at the Cullens house anyway? In fact, I was slightly puzzled as to why this Seth kid was here to begin with. But before I could inquire about it, he had moved off, and Maria came bustling back into the room.

"DADDY! Why are you just standing here? You have GOT to go get changed! Go! Now! Upstairs!" She started pushing me toward the staircase, and I decided I'd better go. But I noticed all those strange vampire eyes watching Maria and I, and shook my head. Why is everyone so darn nosy, I wondered?

As predicted, it didn't take me more than half an hour to get ready. I was NOT looking forward to the next forty five minutes or so. I really hated weddings, and I had my reasons. Besides, I had honestly thought the wedding was the next day, and had been looking forward to watching the "All-Star Game". A true dilemma there.

So, I snuck a tiny little TV out with me. It had one earphone, and I could hide it under my suit jacket and watch discreetly. I am sorry to say that not only did weddings anger me, the very idea bored me to no end; and even scared me, as well. So this way, I could actually enjoy the wedding…well, the ball game _during_ the wedding.

Evidently, I got downstairs just in time. Maria, frowning, grabbed my arm and dragged me to a chair near the back of the ones that had been set up in the Cullens' living room. I noticed Rosalie up front at the piano. I sat down and started fiddling, discreetly, with the mini-TV. Suddenly, there was music playing, and I heard Maria inhale sharply. Then she started smacking me on the arm.

"Gah!" I whispered to her. "What is it?" I was frustrated because the reception on the TV wasn't the greatest, and I couldn't very well extend the antenna; the earphone was not staying in well, either.

"Look!" She whispered back, still smacking my arm.

I looked where she indicated, and my jaw dropped. It was Alice, and she was walking down the aisle, and she was…oh my, words cannot describe how utterly beautiful and stunning and gorgeous she looked! She saw me, and her face lit up, making her appear even more beautiful. I watched her as she made her elegant and dainty way to the front of the room. Then she and everyone else turned and looked at the stairs, the guests all rising.

I was still gaping at Alice. Maria laughed quietly, and whispered, "Daddy—close your mouth and wipe your chin!"

I tore my eyes from Alice to glare at Maria…and wiped my chin. How embarrassing. I noticed that Maria had risen, too, and I decided I'd better as well. "Why are we standing?" I grumbled quietly to Maria. She ignored me, staring towards the stairs.

"Good grief, haven't you ever been to a wedding before?" one of the unknown vampires hissed at me.

"Actually no," I replied. "Do we have to stand the whole time?"

She gave me a dirty look, rolled her eyes and sighed, turning her attention to the stairs as well.

I shook my head, and turned too. Bella was coming down the stairs on her father's arm. When they reached the bottom, Bella's face turned dreamy, and I realized she must be seeing only Edward. Gag…inwardly I shuddered, suddenly glad that this was the first wedding I'd ever been to. If that's the way all brides looked—I shuddered again. No one would ever look at _me_ that way. I started to get bitter, and was very glad when we were able to sit down again. I immediately turned my attention back to the TV, and was able to enjoy a couple innings of the game.

And it was a classic game! In the bottom of the ninth, the National League was down by 2 runs. The bases were loaded, and there were 2 outs. The next batter came and hit a home run. I pumped my fist in happiness, and said, "Yes!" I guess I said it rather loudly, because I glanced up and noticed that nearly everyone in the room was looking at me. A couple of them chuckled, including Emmett, whilst Rosalie and the unfamiliar vampires scowled. Then everyone looked at the front again, and I saw Edward and Bella kissing. Gag again, I thought, and turned my attention to the now over game.

I sighed. Well, there was always next year.

Bella and Edward swept down the aisle to the applause of the assembled guests, and into a sea of hugs and well wishers. I noticed the woman who must be Bella's mother wipe at her eyes after she hugged Bella. I rolled mine. Give me a break. I quickly switched off the TV and put it in my pocket. Then I folded my arms and stayed right where I was. There was no way in Hell I was getting into this. In fact, first chance I got, it was back upstairs for me. Maria had disappeared into the crowd. Well, let her. I was near the end of my rope with all this anyway. I sat silently brooding, a frown on my face. Well, at least now I knew why I didn't attend weddings. Thank God that would be the ONLY one I would ever have to attend!

I finally noticed that people were moving outside, and sighed. I got up and followed at the back of the small crowd. Everyone seemed to be greeting Edward and Bella, which I found odd, considering nearly everyone had already hugged and congratulated them inside. I sighed again. Best to congratulate them myself, I suppose. Keep up with tradition and all. I grabbed a glass of punch, and once again I was last in line. I was looking around for Maria, but couldn't see her anywhere. I passed near to Bella's human friends, and heard them whispering.

"And who's that?" one asked.

"Oh, someone told me that's Dr. Cullen's cousin," another said.

"Cousin?" A third replied incredulously. "I saw him and Alice Cullen holding hands a few days ago!"

"Eww," said the fourth. "How gross! What is it with the Cullens anyway?" I didn't like the voice…it was whiny and rather snide.

"I met him," said the second voice. "He was really nice. He's moved in here, but he travels a lot. That girl over there helping at the food table is his daughter."

"Man, she's hot!" replied the third voice, which I now realized belonged to that Mike kid I had lied to in the woods. His comment earned him a smack from the whiny-voiced girl.

At least I had found out where Maria had disappeared to. Best to keep an eye on her with all these humans around.

Finally, I reached the happy couple. "Well, congrats, you two," I said, phony smile firmly in place. I shook Edwards's hand, and Bella hugged me. "Thanks," she replied. I took a big swig of the punch.

"And I have the feeling," Edward said, "that soon we'll be giving _you _the congratulations."

"Why?" I asked, frowning. I took another big swig of the punch. That stuff was really good!

"Well, I am a mind reader, you know. And let me tell you, this might be the best night of my existence, but I can still hear the thoughts of others. And Alice's thoughts are coming through loud and clear. Now that Bella and I are married, I think she'll be turning her attention to you full time!"

The punch I had just swigged came flying out like a fountain. Luckily, I had turned my head away from them to keep an eye on Maria. I choked and sputtered and coughed, trying to catch my breath. The air had suddenly grown very warm. I felt slightly dizzy. Through the fog that was swirling around my eyes, I saw Edward and Bella smile. Bella put her hand over her mouth and tried to suppress a giggle.

"Excuse…me…I just…remembered..I had to…make a phone call!" I managed to choke out past the coughing. I nearly ran from the crowd, back through the house and out onto the front porch. I was vaguely aware of music starting behind me in the backyard. I finally managed to get my breath back, and leaned heavily on the porch railing.

No, no, no, no, NO! My mind screamed. I will NOT be getting married! Not soon, not EVER! No one loves me like that! No one COULD love me like that! Not even Alice…the poor girl was just deluded. She was sad about losing Jasper, and had latched on to the next person who came her way. That's all it was! That's all it would ever be! She would come to her senses, and I would be on my merry way.

Before I could get any more depressed, my phone actually rang. Well, at least I wasn't totally lying to Edward, I thought…..


	13. Wedding Aftermath

**Now, chapter 13. Comments? Ideas? Questions? Suggestions? ANYTHING?!**

***crickets chirping***

**OK then…..hope someone is getting some enjoyment from this…**

**Wedding Aftermath**

Sean's POV:

I'm not really certain how long I stood there after the phone call. I was completely lost in thought. Thoughts about the phone call I'd just received.

Thoughts about Maria and me actually staying here with the Cullens.

Thoughts of Alice.

And Alice and me.

And Alice and me and Maria…I could see us making a nice little family. No one would ever buy it, of course—Alice and Maria looked more like sisters. Besides, Maria was actually several decades older than Alice. But still. We would know we were a family, and that's all that would matter.

But could I actually get over Bridget? Could I tell Alice I loved her? _**Did**_ I love her? Well, yes, I truly did. But if so, could I admit it readily even to myself, let alone her? I sighed. When did my life become such a mess, I wondered?

I gradually became vaguely aware of people starting to leave. The teenagers passed, still whispering amongst themselves. I overheard part of their conversation again.

"Did you notice how strange that cousin of the Cullens acted?"

"Yes, I did…and just where did you disappear to, Mike?" The whiny girl asked in a tone of voice that nearly made me cringe.

"Uh, well,—I'm not quite sure…and I have this weird bruise on my arm now, like I gouged myself or something." His voice sounded somewhat groggy.

"I saw you go off with that girl!" Whiny hissed. "Don't deny it! I saw you!"

"I-I did?" Mike replied, sounding confused. "I don't remember…" I shook my head and smiled to myself. Sounded like Maria got a snack after all. Whiny voice smacked him again. I almost felt sorry for the kid—it wasn't really his fault, after all. Oh well.

A few other people left next. . I wasn't really paying attention, though, when a voice said, "Well, long time no see, Sean!" I glanced over to see Charlie standing in the door way, a wry smile on his face. He walked over and we shook hands. "Yeah, I've been kind of…busy," I said.

Charlie got a mischievous look in his eye. "Remember when you first arrived in town, and you said you fell asleep on the bus?"

I nodded.

"Well, why didn't you just tell me that Dr. Cullen was your cousin? Why the deception?"

"Well, I honestly didn't know he lived here," I replied. "I travel a lot, and I'd lost touch with him for a few years. We have a very large extended family, and lots of us forget where the others are. Happens pretty often, actually." I hoped he bought the lie.

No such luck, of course…"I thought you said you worked for the Chicago streets and sanitation department?"

Crap. "Um…" I began, but Charlie started laughing. "Don't worry about it! I know cops when I meet them—I had you pegged almost the second you walked into the station. But I figured you'd tell me in your own good time what your business in town was."

I chuckled sheepishly. Best to let him think that. After all, I _**was **_a cop…of sorts. "Yes, sorry about that, Chief Swan. But in all honesty I really did just fall asleep on the bus. That much was true. But now I'm kind of glad. This way I got to see Carlisle and his family again."

"Charlie shook his head. "Don't worry about it! And please call me Charlie." He glanced behind him. "Well, gotta go! Talk to you later, Sean. Here, let me take him, Sue."

The last comment was directed at the dark haired woman coming through the door behind him. She was pushing the wheelchair bound man that had come with them. I saw no sign of Seth, however. Charlie let the woman precede him down the steps; then as Charlie turned the wheelchair around to angle it down the stairs, I locked eyes with the man sitting in it for a moment. I couldn't quite fathom the look he gave me—equal parts curiosity, distrust, and sadness. I'd never seen him before tonight, yet he looked familiar for some reason.

As I watched Charlie and his friends walk to their cars, another voice spoke behind me. "There you are, Sean! I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?" I would recognize that voice anywhere—Alice had caught up with me. She sounded so happy, flushed with the success of her great wedding plans. Yet at the same time I detected a note of stress in her voice. Probably because of me. She walked over and joined me at the railing. Should I tell her now? Or should I wait? I wasn't really sure. After a few moments of internal struggle, I decided I should just get it over with. Now, while she was relatively happy.

But before I could even open my mouth…"Jacob Black was here," she murmured.

I glanced at her. "I thought someone told me he'd run off?"

"Well, he came back. My numbskull brother Edward sent him an invitation!' She shook her head. "He and Bella were dancing, then things suddenly turned…nasty. There was almost a big fight. Thank goodness Seth was here. He and a couple other wolves got Jacob away before anything really happened, but it was close. _Very_ close. And I couldn't foresee it, because I can't see the wolves in my visions."

"Why in the world would Edward do something like that?" I asked angrily. "He wasn't content to just win Bella, he had to twist the knife in poor Jake's back?" Man, I really hated Edward at that moment, wedding day or no. I shook my head. "That was cold!"

Alice sighed. "I really wish you and Edward would get along better, Sean. Yes, it was kind of stupid of him, but he claims that he just wanted Jacob to have a chance to come if he wanted, to be Bella's friend. He says that's all it was…and I believe him."

"Still—pretty cold." I shook my head again. I glanced sideways at Alice. She was staring up at the sky, an unfathomable expression on her face. I decided to change the subject. "Um, it was a really beautiful wedding, Alice," I began. "You did an incredible job. And, I loved your dress—you were gorgeous! More than gorgeous—I can't really describe how totally beautiful you looked!"

She turned her brilliant smile on me, and I gulped at the love I was in her eyes. I was so undeserving of it. "Thank you, Sean. I'm glad you liked it!" She wrapped her tiny arms around me and sighed. Then she looked back up at me with a sparkle in her eyes. "So who won the game?"

Aw, crap.

She laughed at the look on my face. "Don't worry, Sean," she said, hugging me tighter. "I understand your feelings about—about weddings." The sadness crept back in to her voice. Gah, I couldn't stand it. I had to distract her somehow. So I turned to her, took her gently by the shoulders, and blurted, "Alice, um…would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" I felt like a high school kid, and I hated it. Of course, unlike a highschooler, dinner and a movie were out. What does one do on a date with a vampire?

But it was worth it when her face lit up. "Oh, I'd love to, Sean! We can go shopping!" Well, that settles it for me. Shopping. Gah, I loathed shopping. Maria was always trying to get me to go with her, but I never would. Yet, anything for Alice…for Alice, I would even do the one thing I hated more than just about anything else—I would spend the day…shopping. Wow, I thought—I _**must**_ love her If only I could tell her that. Well, since I was spending the day with her tomorrow, I promised myself I would. Tomorrow, I would tell Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock (good grief!) that I loved her. And then, tell her that I had to leave…..


	14. Sean Comes To His Senses

**Well, here's chapter 14. Enjoy. Usual thing for those who might be silly enough to think I was actually making money, or actually Ms. Meyer. Sheesh…..**

**Doofus...I mean Sean...Finally Comes to his Senses**

Sean's POV:

Me and my big mouth…

I hate shopping. No, I REALLY hate shopping! But I asked Alice out on a date to go shopping…and boy, did I do a lot of it…well, Alice did the actually shopping, whilst I just went along…and carried her purchases…LOTS of purchases…

We started our day at Lakewood Towne Center. Spent at least an hour there, then moved up to Westfield Southcenter, after which came Northgate mall in Seattle, and finally Crossroads shopping center in Bellevue…and this does not include several stops _in between_ all these for any and every other shop that caught her eye. Never in my life had I ever seen anyone do that much shopping in one day…not even Maria.

By the time we finally made it back to the Cullens house, my brain was completely frazzled. And on top of it all, I hadn't even said anything to Alice all day about my leaving. There just never seems to be an opportunity—the girl could talk! And it was all about shopping. Which meant it would have to be done that night then, with all the Cullens as audience. Unless we went for a walk way off in the woods somewhere…WAY off in the woods.

Maria snickered at me, and walked up the stairs with Alice as I followed behind. The two of them were talking nonstop about Alice's purchases, with Maria trying to sneak peeks inside several of the parcels, nearly causing me to trip several times. Robyn heard the commotion, and appeared in the hallway to see what was going on, and, of course, _immediately_ joined in.

My head was spinning…

After depositing Alice's things on her bed, I escaped downstairs and collapsed on the couch. Jasper was the only one around, and he looked at me with a smirk. "You'd better get used to it," he commented, chuckling. "Robyn's bad enough when it comes to shopping, but she doesn't hold a candle to Alice! Guess no one warned you about that."

"And I thought Maria was terrible," I muttered. I buried my face in my hands and sighed. "It is so nice to be sitting down again," I said.

"You were sitting for the whole drive here," Jasper laughed. "But I know how you feel—I remember those days. Good thing that Alice has Robyn and Maria now. They can be the Three Shopping Musketeers. At least it lets you and I off the hook, and gives Alice others who share her interests. Rose likes to shop, but her real passion is cars. And Bella HATES shopping!" He paused and looked at me intently, leaning forward a little. He lowered his voice so that I could barely hear him. "Have you told her yet?"

I shook my head. "There was no time. Not only can she shop until I drop, but she can _talk_ about shopping the entire time that she's doing it. I've never seen the like of it before!"

"You've got to tell, her, Sean…and soon. Neither of you can handle things going on as they are for much longer."

"I know, I know…I promise I'll talk to her tonight." I sighed. It was nice and peaceful at the moment. I could hear the three girls upstairs talking and laughing. Carlisle and Esme were gone to some theater thing in Seattle—ballet or opera or some such. Edward and Bella were off on their honeymoon, of course, and who knew where rose and Emmett were. Actually, I didn't WANT to know where they were.

I lay back on the couch and tried to relax. But I couldn't, thanks to what I had to tell Alice…whenever she got done with sorting out and outing away her new things.

Jasper must have felt my tension, because I suddenly noticed that I was relaxing. I propped myself up on an elbow, and twisted my head around to glare at him.

"Quit it. You know, you're as bad as Edward in your own way."

He laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You would," I muttered, settling back on the couch.

Three hours later, Robyn came down and sat next to Jasper. I opened one eye and looked at them. She whispered something so low and fast that even I couldn't make it out. Jasper heard it, though, and his face broke into an extremely excited grin. Then they took off upstairs in a blur. This I did not need.

"OK then!" I said, jumping to my feet. "Time to go for a walk." I hurried out the door and into the woods, not stopping until all I could hear were animal noises and the wind in the tree branches. Finding a relatively dry tree stump, I sat down and sighed.

Jasper was right…Alice and I were the only unhappy ones in the whole house, and as usual, it was all my fault. I knew exactly how she felt about me, so it was up to me to decide how I felt. No more hesitating and debating…time to fish or cut bait, as they say. Did I love her, or not? Was I over having my poor male ego crushed (1700 frikin' years ago!), and ready to figure out how I really felt? Time, now, tonight.

"Oh, here you are, Sean! I've been looking for you. How long have you been out here?" I turned slowly when I heard the voice, even though I recognized it at once. And then, suddenly, just like that, when I saw her walking towards me—moonlight glinting on her dark spiky hair, her tiny form dancing through the forest, bright smile on her face, love shinning so brightly in her eyes…love for me, a love that I _so_ did not deserve—it was like a light switch had been turned on. And I knew, finally, that I was over Bridget. Very over her, in fact. My insides turned to mush just looking at Alice. I know love is much more than just a nice feeling, but at that instant I knew my heart belonged to Alice, for good and all.

She stopped in front of me. Neither of us spoke—just stared into each other's eyes. Gah, I am such a sap, I thought. Alice's face held a searching look for a moment, then her smile blossomed even brighter. I swore that even though the moon was near full, her smile made it look dim. She put her hands on the sides of my face, and murmured, "I knew it! Oh, I just _knew_ it!"

She knew. She knew I was utterly in love with her, and always would be. But I couldn't handle the intensity of her look.

"Alice, I have to leave!" I blurted. Then I cringed. Her lovely, beaming smile slowly faded. She let go of me and backed up a couple steps, her face now looking shocked. In fact, she looked like I had hit her. I felt sick…great timing, moron, I told myself.

"Wh-what?" she said breathlessly. "Wh-what do you mean, y-you have to leave? What are you talking about?!" Then her eyes narrowed, and she looked like she was about to rip my head off. I gulped.

"Now you listen to me, Sean Murphy!" She hissed. "I am_ not_ Bella, and you are _not_ Edward! I am not a fragile little human! I don't care what kind of work you do, but you are _not_ pulling an Edward and running away to protect me!"

I was suddenly confused. What was she talking about? "But, I have to, I—" I started, but she cut me off.

"No 'buts'!" She yelled. "You are NOT leaving me! If you do, if you even _try_, I will have Emmett rip your legs off so you HAVE to stay! I am NOT losing you just after finding you! I _thought_ you had come to your senses, but I guess I was wrong! And if you somehow get away from Emmett and actually manage to leave, I will follow after you for the rest of your life! I will find you!" then she turned and started crying.

"Oh, how can you say that? After everything we've said, after bringing Maria here! I-I cannot live without you! How can you even say that, Sean?" She was weeping inconsolably now. I lurched to my feet, feeling so dizzy and sick that I could barely stand , and grabbed her roughly, spinning her around to face me. She buried her head against my chest and kept sobbing.

"Please stop crying, Alice," I pleaded, nearly ready to cry myself. "I have to leave! Why are you so upset? It's only for a couple of weeks, I promise! I'll be back before you even realize I'm gone!"

"Fat chance," she said between sobs. "I will know it! Every second will be agony! I'll—" Suddenly, she stopped. Looking up at me, she whispered, "What did you say?"

"I have to go back to close things out at the Agency, and pack up some of mine and Maria's things from our apartment, and arrange to have the rest shipped out here to a storage facility…or be sold. I promise it'll only be for a couple of weeks…three tops. I swear! Why are you carrying on so?"

She didn't say anything for several moments…just stared at me. Then she said, "Two or three weeks?" I nodded. "What was all that about Bella and Edward? Did he go somewhere? I thought they were on their honeymoon?" I frowned, suddenly very confused.

And now, Alice was laughing. "I'm so sorry, Sean!" she said, throwing her arms around me. "I thought you were _leaving_ leaving! For good! Running away to keep me safe, like Edward once did to Bella! Oh, How could I have been so wrong? Oh, it's too funny…the look on your face!" She went off into a fit of near hysterical laughing, while I stood there still utterly confused.

Ignoring her comment about Edward and Bella, I said, "Wait—you thought I was leaving you for good?" She put her hand over her mouth to still the giggles, and nodded.  
"Gah! I could no more walk away from you than I could cut my own heart out and then go skiing! How could you even _think_ that? I don't know what it is about this place—if it's in the water or the air or what—but gods, I love you! You're the air I breathe. I am so, so sorry that it took me this long to figure it out and tell you…I don't know what my problem was."

"I do," she said, staring up at me with the same look she'd had before—the radiant smile. "Your heart was broken, and you thought it was beyond repair. I know how you feel. It's very hard to trust again after something like that."

"Two broken hearts," I whispered, hugging her closer to me. "When people like us finally stumble into each other…"

"We've got to hold on tight, and never let go," she whispered back.

Next day, Maria and I left. I watched Alice out the back window of the taxi until the driveway turned and she left my sight. She waved the whole time, her face happy yet sad at the prospect of us being gone for 3 weeks. I turned forward and sighed sadly.

"Don't worry, Daddy," Maria said, putting her arm around me and resting her head on my shoulder. "I'll miss her, too. But we'll be back soon!"

I sighed again. It would be a _very_ long two or three weeks…..

**There you go…he finally told Alice that he loved her. If **_**anyone**_** is reading this, please, PLEASE let me know? Thanks.**


	15. Sean Returns

**I now offer chapter 15 for your reading pleasure…if anyone is actually reading this, which I am highly beginning to doubt. But oh well, I guess that's the way it goes. Crappy stories have fifty thousand reviews, and mine doesn't; so I guess that means this story is worse than crappy. Sorry if that sounds like I'm whining...just feeling very melancholy at the moment; you know, like, "Now more than ever seems it rich to die/To cease upon the midnight with no pain..."  
**

**Anyway, in this chapter Sean returns from his trip to find a pregnant Bella...  
**

**Sean Returns**

Sean's POV:

Man, that was a fast three weeks, I thought to myself as I turned off the road and into the long driveway that led to the Cullens house. Of course, those three weeks had seemed to drag on and on and on whilst I was in the middle of it, but now that it was over they seemed to have just flown by. I was actually whistling as the house came into sight. I blinked my eyes…the front door was open, and it looked like something huge was blocking the entryway.

I pulled up in front, careful to not block the garage, and stopped the car. Before I could get all the way out of the house, Alice was there. "SEAN!" She screamed, and jumped on me, kissing me so fiercely that I stumbled backwards and nearly fell over onto the passenger seat.

"Wow! What a welcome," I said, gasping for air when she finally stopped the kiss.

She grinned, and hugged me, burying her face in my chest. "Oh, Sean, I've missed you so much! Why were you gone so long?" She asked in a muffled voice.

"Hey—it was only three weeks," I replied. She looked up at me, her smile faded, and I notice her eyes were pain filled…but from an emotional pain, of course. "Hey, Sunshine," I asked, frowning in concern. "What's wrong? Why the sad face?"

Alice sighed, and glanced over her shoulder. "Here comes Carlisle, he'll tell you what's wrong." She hopped down from my arms, and took my hand, turning to face Carlisle, who now joined us. He, too, bore a look of painful resignation in his eyes.

"Sean, I'm so glad you're back!" He exclaimed, shaking my hand. My frowned deepened. What the heck was going on here? "I—I would like to consult with you on an…extraordinary situation we seem to have found ourselves in."

Ok, I thought: Curious observation number one—_Dr._ Cullen wants to consult with _me_ about a case. What the heck is that about? We were now heading towards the door, and both Cullens grew silent. I didn't need Jasper's gift to feel the anxiety rolling off both of them. I felt Alice stiffen with each step we took towards the house, and glanced down at her, still confused, and my confusion deepened. Her face grew more strained as we approached the front door, almost as if she was getting a headache. Impossible, though—they don't get headaches.

As I walked up the steps and went to enter the house, I nearly tripped over something that was partially blocking the doorway. I had been watching Alice's gorgeous face, and worrying about her…not paying attention to where I was going and forgetting that something had been blocking the entryway. Alice grabbed my arm and kept me from falling.

"Thanks," I mumbled, looking down to see what I had tripped over. Jacob. Oh, well. I started to go inside, but then stopped dead, and did a double take. Curious observation 2: Jacob Black at the Cullen house, lying on the threshold of their front door. "Jacob?!" I exclaimed, only to have Alice turn on me with a fierce scowl and a sharp "Shh!"

I put my hands up defensively and took a couple steps back, nearly falling over him again. "Sorry!" I whispered, more confused than ever, both by her reaction and the fact that Jacob Black was here, at the Cullens, curled up in their front door, snoring away, with a feather pillow tucked under his head. I shook my head, and was half tempted to go back to the car after Alice's reaction to my nearly waking Jacob up. Gah, I had such a fragile male ego—I nearly told Alice that if she liked the kid so much, I could just leave so she could be alone with him.

Alice sighed, and reached for my hand again, but I jerked it away and stalked into the living room, ignoring the look of hurt surprise on her face. I noticed Jasper and Robyn sitting in the dining room, and heard what must be Esme pottering about in the kitchen. But I didn't make it much more than three feet before I stopped, my jaw dropping open in shock.

Bella was sitting in the middle of the sofa. On one side of her, arm draped loosely across her shoulders and huge plate of food on his lap, sat that Seth kid from the wedding. He waved at me and mumbled something indecipherable through a full mouth. On her other side sat a very concerned, almost frightened looking Edward, holding her hand. At her feet sat Rosalie; and Bella…Bella was either hugely fat, or VERY pregnant.

"Pregnant," Edward whispered softly, sounding very anguished.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day," I said, staring at Bella's distended midsection. "You guys must have had one _amazing_ honeymoon!"

Bella smiled at me. "Oh, we're so glad you're back, Sean! Alice has been missing you terribly."

I felt a stab of guilt for my childish actions of a moment before. Alice came and stood next to me, timidly reaching for my hand. I let her take it, and I squeezed her hand trying to reassure her. _Sorry about a second ago, _I thought to her. _I guess I got a little jealous over how protective you were with Jacob. Stupid me…_

She smiled up at me. _It's ok, _she replied. _I'm sorry I was so harsh. I'll explain later._

Carlisle walked up on my left. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about, Sean," He said, gesturing at Bella. "I was hoping you could help us out here. We've never experienced anything like this before. We didn't even think it was possible!"

I turned to stare at him. "How in the world am I supposed to know? _**You're**_ the doctor here, not me…although I do have a PhD in Quantum Mechanics, but somehow I don't think that helps much with this situation."

"Well, since you are a Human/Vampire hybrid yourself, we thought you might be able to shed some light on the subject of how it could have happened."

I sighed. "Well you see, Carlisle, when a Vampire and a human love each other very much…"

Seth laughed loudly.

Bella smiled.

Rosalie hissed.

Edward didn't react at all.

Alice put her hand on her mouth to stifle a giggle, and Carlisle frowned.

"Um, yes…we all know _**that**_ part of it. What I _**meant**_ was, is there anything you can tell us about your own childhood?"

"Geeze, Carlisle, I had a normal birth and childhood. It wasn't until I hit my mid-twenties that I started to notice anything strange. I told you all this before, remember? When I first arrived here? I mean, my mum could probably tell you all this, but I—" Suddenly I broke off. I had just screwed up big time. I had mentioned my mother! How do I get out of this without letting them know my secret? I started to panic. "Um, that is, she could probably tell you…if she were here! I mean, if she were still…alive. Yeah."

I paused for a breath, and rambled on. "Besides, we are a completely different species of vampire than you guys. Haven't you ever wondered if, since you all existed, the vampires of legend might also exist? Some of us have lived for far longer than your mighty Volturi. Didn't you notice Maria? Her eyes are the same violet they were before she was changed. They only change right before she…eats. Her skin isn't marble-like…it's cold like yours, she's as pale as you guys, but she is not _**like**_ you guys. For one thing, she has no venom or whatever it is you have. For another, she can communicate with and control lesser animals, and even change into a wolf herself."

Seth sat up at those words. "Wait, what?" He exclaimed. "Who can turn into a wolf? Who's this Maria you're talking about?"

I looked at him. "Maria is my daughter…um, that is, I was the one who changed her into a vampire. But it's just a regular wolf, not a huge one like they tell me you boys change into."

"Oh. But where is she? I want to meet her!" Seth said excitedly.

"Yes, where is Maria?" Alice asked. "Didn't she come back with you?"

"No," I replied. "She wanted to spend a couple more days with her friend Jennifer. She should be here day after tomorrow."

That got Edward's attention. "You mean, she has a human friend?" I nodded. "But—but how does that work? Especially since you are…" he broke off and glanced at Seth. "The way you are?"

"Another difference is that we—normally—don't have trouble being around people, no problems with control." I glanced sideways at Jasper in the dining room. He was grinning sappily at Robyn, who was sitting on his lap, grinning back, and didn't seem to have heard me.

"I think it's nice that she has a good friend," Bella said softly. "And so what if she's human? I mean, I've been friends with Alice for quite a while now." She looked up at Alice and they both smiled. Friends? Heck, I thought they were more like sisters. A lot like Maria and Jennifer, actually.

"Hey!" A voice called from behind me. "What's going on?"

"About time," Rosalie mumbled. "The chainsaw impersonation was getting a little tired."

"Hey, Jake's awake!" Seth exclaimed.

"Well, if it isn't Alice's half-leech boyfriend," Jake said, smiling at me and rubbing his eyes. Then he took in the scene before him, his eyes lingering on Bella. And then on Seth.

"He came to find you," Edward said. "And Esme convinced him to stay for breakfast. And Bella was cold."

Jake nodded. "Leah running patrol?" He asked, and Seth nodded. "Yeah, she's on it," he replied with his mouth full. "No worries. She'll howl if there's anything."

"All right, will someone _**please**_ tell me what's going on around here?" I asked loudly, thoroughly confused…although my mind was running through the taxonomy of leeches for some reason. Then for the next ten minutes or so, I was filled in on the events of the last several days—Edward and Bella coming home early from their honeymoon, with Bella being pregnant; the speed that the pregnancy was progressing; the fracturing of the La Push pack and the consequential coming of Jacob, Seth and Leah to help guard Bella and the Cullens.

"Good grief," I muttered. "I go away for a couple of weeks, and everything falls apart. If I'd know it was like this, I would have come right back!"

"Speaking of which," Alice said, rounding on me with a fierce scowl, "you _**would**_ have known all this if I had been able to call you! I couldn't get through on either your phone or Maria's! I was frantic with worry! I needed someone to talk to! I—I needed you, Sean, and I couldn't talk to you." She sniffed, like she was going to start crying.

"Gah, Alice! I'm so sorry! I lost my cell on the flight back, and Maria's was an Agency phone that we had to turn in, and she was either with me or Jennifer the whole time so I wasn't worried about her not having one. I didn't think things would get so bad here—no idea at all! I thought about you every day, and thought about calling every day, too, but I was so busy training my replacement that it kept getting pushed out of my head. Besides, I was out of the country for nearly half the time, too. Which reminds me, I got you some things whilst I was in Europe. Remind me to get them for you when I unpack."

"Speaking of 'pack', Jacob," Carlisle said. "I wanted to talk to you about hunting. I assume the old treaty is inoperative at the moment. But our family will have to hunt…." I tuned them out as they continued to talk, and just watched Alice as she listened to Carlisle and Jacob. Damn, she was beautiful. I loved everything about her—her tiny size, her dark, spiky hair, the way she was so quick to smile…gah, I loved her! I couldn't believe I had been too busy to talk to her in over three weeks.

"Ew, quit looking at her like that, you sap!" Rosalie said, making a face. "Jasper never used to go gooey eyed at her! Do you have any idea how nauseating that looks?"

"For your information, Miss Clever Dick, Jasper is at this very moment 'gooey eyed', as you call it, at Robyn. And if you think I'm a sap, how would you like me to go key your car? Then we'll see who the sap is around here."

"Do that and I'll rip your head off!" She hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm trembling," I said in a bored tone of voice.

"Ahem," Carlisle said. I looked at him. "Jake and I were wondering if you were going to be hunting with us, Sean."

"Naw," I said, shaking my head. " I…took care of that before I got here. I should be fine for a few weeks."

"Well, with your ability being so much like Edward's, we were hoping you could still go with us when we hunt. Edward won't leave Bella, and I thought if you were along we'd be able to sense if any of Sam's pack was coming."

"Well, I guess I could come," I said. "And I'm sure that when Maria gets here she will, too. She could even go wolf, and have her wild friends help out with patrolling too."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't do much good," Seth said laughing. "The only wolves around here are us! The wild ones have all left the Olympic peninsula."

I sighed patiently, like a teacher responding to a student's question. "Science has conclusively proven that wolves and Coyotes descended from a common ancestral DNA. And there are plenty of coyotes around here. Lots of Red Foxes, too. She can talk to any canine species, so she would be able to keep in touch with you guys even when you were in your other form."

Carlisle nodded, seeming pleased. "Good. That gives us a good early warning system. Between Jacob, Seth, Leah, you , Edward and Maria and her…friends, nothing should be able to slip through undetected."

I nodded, distracted, my eyes roaming back over to Alice. She was standing at the front door now, looking out. I walked over to her as Carlisle and Jacob continued talking. I put my arms round her from behind; she closed her eyes and smiled, sighing contentedly. "I missed you, Sean," she told me needlessly. "I missed you so much! And when I heard your car, and saw you getting out of it…well, my heart might not beat anymore, but it felt like it did at that moment, when I knew you were safely back."

I smiled. "Your heart still beats," I murmured, taking her hand and putting it on my chest. "Right there." She grinned, keeping her hand in place a few seconds before throwing herself into my arms again. She pressed her lips against mine.

Gah…I was such a sap…..

**There you have it, chapter 15. Does anyone have any thoughts/ideas/suggestions/requests/complaints? Anyone? Anything?!**


	16. Rosealie Is Shut UP

**Here is chapter 16. Although, I take it that no one is actually even reading this. So I guess this is kind of like me talking to myself, right? Right. Eh, kind of creepy… o_O**

**Rose Is Shut Up**

Alice's POV:

The rest of the afternoon and evening went well. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Robyn all went out hunting together, while Rosalie, Edward (of course), Jacob (again, of course), Sean and I all stayed home with Bella. The rain, which had started out light in the afternoon, had steadily increased as the evening went on, and was now a steady downpour.

Sean was sitting on the loveseat across from the couch, and I was curled up against him. Edward was still in place next to Bella, who was feeling a little bit better at the moment. Rose was flipping channels on the TV while Jacob and she continued putting each other down—Rose with her nasty comments to Jacob, and he with his blonde jokes, which occasionally made me laugh. When I did, Rose would shoot a dirty look at me, only to find Sean glaring at her, and then quickly turn back to the TV. If I didn't know better, I'd swear she was almost scared of Sean. Of course, I'd never dare tell her that!

Finally, when Rose said, "Ew. Someone put the dog out…"

And Jacob responded with, "Have you heard this one, Psycho? How do a blonde's brain cells die?"

Sean exploded. "OK, that's IT!" he exclaimed, shooting up off the love seat and jabbing his finger at Rose and Jacob. "You two—KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW!" They both stared at him in shock. He stood there, breathing heavily, hands balled tightly into fists, glaring at them…I think they thought he was about to attack them or something. Actually, Edward and I thought so, too.

I put my hand on his arm, and gently said, "Sean."

He looked at me, and his expression softened. He slowly sat back down, his gaze returning to Rose and Jacob. "Good grief," Sean muttered. "I feel like I'm babysitting a couple of kindergarteners for free, the way you two act!"

I giggled, and Bella said, "Yeah, I really wish you guys could just _**pretend**_ to get a long…or at least ignore each other. It bothers me, makes me sad."

That seemed to do it. At least the two of them took her advice and became silent. Sean leaned back, sighed, and closed his eyes. I snuggled closer to him, and sighed also. He opened an eye and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," I replied, smiling at him. "I'm just happy." He put his arm around me, and closed his eyes again. It was quiet for several minutes, except for the sounds from the TV.

Suddenly Bella spoke. "Sean, are you a religious man?"

The comment seemed to take us all by surprise. Everyone, that is, except Sean. He smiled, but didn't open his eyes. "Honey, I'm Irish—of course I'm religious. Why do you ask?"

"Well-" Bella broke off, hesitated a moment, then replied in a very quiet voice, "Will…will you pray for me?"

Rose turned around to face Bella with a sharp, "What?!"

Jacob said, "Hey—easy off, Blondie!"

"Rose!" I exclaimed. Edward just sighed. Sean didn't move, and Bella said, "I'm scared. What's wrong with praying, Rose?"

"Because if there really was a God, why is everything the way it is—so messed up? Why am I a vampire? Why didn't I ever have a child? Why couldn't life work out right, the way I wanted it to?" She was practically yelling now.

"Do you think you're the only one who's ever suffered, Rosalie?" Jacob asked. "Look at us—we're all suffering! Are you so selfish that you really think that? Look, I don't know if I really believe all this God stuff myself, but everyone has the right to believe—or not believe-whatever they want, and you shouldn't put them down for it!"

Suddenly, I was caught up in a vision…it lasted only a few seconds, and when I came out of it, I glanced at Rose, then Sean, then laughed! It had to have been a very short vision, because Rose was still caught up in her anti-religion tirade. "And in my book, anyone who believes in God or the Bible or any of that is a total moron! I mean seriously, come on, how can anyone fall for religion?"

Sean slowly opened his eyes. He sat up, looked straight at Rose, and said, "Rosalie?"

She turned her glare on him. "What, Bible Man?" She said snidely.

Sean looked her right in the eye, and said, "Qui Verbum Dei contempserunt, eis auferetur etiam verbum hominis!" Then he made a little gesture, like he was tossing something at her.

Rose stared blankly at him for a few seconds, and then sneered. "What was that? Some stupid Bible verse or something? Please! Don't make me laugh! Why, I asdkj ritu sdkjf wiucnv gj xzmvn–DJIUE? GJIOPE!" Her words suddenly became gibberish. She clamped her hands over her mouth, and stared horrified at Sean, who smiled slightly.

He stood and walked over to the couch, kneeling down in front of Bella, and gently took her hand, smiling at her. Then he closed his eyes, and prayed quietly in what I think was Gaelic. Edward had shut his eyes and looked like he was praying, too.

Rose was staring at Sean, still looking scared. When he was done praying for Bella, she thanked him, and he came back and sat by me on the couch. Not even bothering to look at Rose, he told her, "Don't worry, it'll wear off in an hour or so." Then he glanced at Jacob. "Better enjoy it while you can, Kid," he said.

Jacob laughed. "Hey, thanks, Sean! You'll have to teach me how to do that sometime! What was that you zapped her with anyway?"

"It's called, 'The Curse of Babel'," Edward replied, staring at Sean. "It's not supposed to be real. I'm impressed, Sean. You'll have to teach me that, too."

"Pssh! I've been asking him to teach me that for decades!" Said a voice from the entry way. Everyone turned to see who had spoken. Maria stood in the entryway, shrugging off an expensive-looking raincoat.

"MARIA!" I cried, leaping off the couch. I blurred over and hugged her tightly. "When did you get here? We didn't even hear you! How could we have missed you?"

She hugged me back, saying, "Aw, don't worry 'bout it! I imagine you were pretty wrapped up in something to notice me. 'Sides, I kind of snuck in." Then she stepped back and whispered, "So? Have you made any progress with Daddy? Can I call you 'mom' yet?" Her eyes shown eagerly, and her expression was one of hopefulness

I shook my head sadly. "No. And—there's something else." I took her hand and led her into the living room. When Maria saw Bella, she repeated the look Sean had made—wide-eyed and opened mouthed. Then she smiled and shrieked, "OH MY GODS! Oh, this is TOO COOL! Oh, how did it happen so fast? Is it a boy or a girl? Do you need help setting up a nursery or anything?"

I smiled as I listened to Maria's excited chatter. Bella smiled as well, seemingly happy for the moment. She and Maria made a few plans, and Maria asked Bella if she could put her hands on Bella's stomach and feel the baby kick. She giggled when the baby moved, and gently hugged Bella.

I went back to sit by Sean, and thought about Maria's excitement. I felt sorry that Maria, much like my poor sister Rosealie, would never know the joys of motherhood. Then a sharp, unexpected jab of sadness flooded through me when I realized that I wouldn't either.

I had never really thought about having kids before. Yet now, confronted by the situation with Bella, I began to understand a little bit about how Rose felt. Rose really, _**really**_ wanted kids, but of course could never have them. I, on the other hand, hadn't ever cared one way or the other. But suddenly I found, to my distress, that I, too wanted children. I sighed, incredibly depressed at the loss of a long buried wish. Well, at least I had Maria, I thought…that would help ease this sudden, inexplicable desire for kids. She'd be a great daughter! That is, if Sean will ever get his act together!

Then I felt guilty for even thinking that way. Sean had been through a lot in his life. He loved me, and in his own time he would come to understand it better. I had no right to be upset over the fact that all the others were blissfully married now. My time would come; I knew it would. And if I really loved Sean, I shouldn't press him. I needed to let things progress normally, and everything would fall into place at the right time. After all, we had eternity to spend together, didn't we?

Sighing wistfully, I pulled myself out of my thoughts, and joined in the discussion of all things baby. Edward looked worried, but happy that Bella was distracted. Jacob and Sean exchanged pained looks, and Jacob shook his head. Rose, hands still firmly over her mouth, continued to stare fearfully at Sean, who noticed this, and winked at her. Then he stood up and said, "I'm going to go get a breath of air. I'll be out on the porch."

"I'll go with you," said Jacob. "It's time to switch patrol with Leah anyway." After Sean paused to hug Maria, he and Jacob walked out the door, talking quietly together.

After a few minutes, during which Bella, Maria, and I kept on our discussion about baby things, I heard Sean begin talking to someone outside. A sudden burst of laughter. Then, I heard someone else join in the conversation for a few moments. After that, footsteps, as someone walked across the porch towards the house, and the front door opened. I turned to see who was coming in, while Maria continued talking babies with Bella.

"Hello, everybody!" A voice boomed out. "I'm back! Did you miss me?" Bella, Maria, and even Rose turned to see who it was.

And that was when things took a sudden, and _**very **_unexpected, turn…..


	17. Something In The Water

**Here is chapter 17 for…..probably no one?**

**Something In The Water**

Sean's POV:

I had just shut Rosalie up, when Maria was suddenly back-which was rather surprising, since none of us had heard her drive up. I guess we were just so caught up in what we were talking about that we didn't notice it. And I felt terrible—I didn't even notice the arrival of my own daughter! Gah, what kind of a father was I?

I watched as Alice ran over to hug her, and they whispered briefly. I smiled as I looked at the two most beautiful girls in the world, talking softly. Wow, was I lucky or what? Alice and Maria got along great. Alice would be an excellent mom for Maria…um, what did I just think? Was I thinking about marriage? Yikes, better derail that train of thought fast.

Maria helped a bit with that. She got nearly hysterical once she realized that Bella was pregnant…screaming and shouting about helping with all things baby. I shook my head as the three girls started jabbering about decorating and clothes and what not for the baby. At least Bella seemed distracted and a bit happier for the moment. Edward looked pained, though. Poor guy. Well, at least I'd never have to be in his position. Half breeds always came from a human Female, and Alice was already a vampire.

Wait—was I just thinking marriage _**again**_? Oh boy. I shook my head, trying to clear it. Time for a breath of air. I stood and walked over to greet Maria. She had been so caught up in the whole baby thing that she hadn't even said hi to me.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, hugging me tightly. "Oh, I missed you! Even though it was only for a day." She smiled.

"Yeah," I replied. "I thought you weren't going to be here for another day or two? Why are you here so soon?"

"Well, Jennifer ended up having to leave for Aspen somewhat earlier than she had originally thought…something about her grandmother's party getting moved up because of health problems. So her family left yesterday. And I was able to get my tickets switched." She winked at me. "Unlike you, Daddy, I don't have an aversion to flying!"

"Wait—Sean is afraid to fly?" Jake exclaimed. Then he started laughing.

I turned a frown on him. "Hey—planes crash, you know!" He kept laughing, and I huffed. "I'm going to get a breath of fresh air. I'll be out on the porch."

"I'll go with you," Jake said. "It's time to switch patrol with Leah anyway."

"Be careful, Jake!" Bella called.

Jake turned to her and smiled. "Aren't I always?" he asked.

I was already heading for the door, and Jake followed me outside. I paused at the porch railing, and Jake slapped my shoulder as he passed me, heading for the far side of the house. "Later, Sean," he said. Then he disappeared around the corner. I lit a small cigar, and leaned on the railing, enjoying the quiet sounds of the forest at night.

Behind me, I could hear the baby banter continuing from inside the house. I shook my head. What was it about women and baby talk anyway?

After a few minutes, I heard footsteps coming around the porch from the direction that Jake had gone. They were lighter than his had been. Then around the corner came a girl with short dark hair. She looked so similar to Jake and Seth that I figured she must be this Leah Jake had mentioned. She saw me and hesitated a moment, a frown marring her otherwise pretty face.

She sniffed.

Good Lord, she freaking s_**niffed**_ at me.

Gah…sometimes I really wish I hadn't missed my stop in Seattle. Of course, all I had to do was take one look at Alice and that thought left my mind pretty quick. But still. I turned back to surveying the forest.

"You must be that half—leech everyone's been talking about…the one who's hooked up with the little bloodsucker."

I cringed. I didn't like hearing Alice disrespected. I slowly turned to face the new wolf. "Her name is _Alice_," I said. "And you really should expand your vocabulary…did you know that there are nearly 700 species of leech, and only a small handful of them drink human blood."

Then I took a closer look at her, and realized what she was wearing…some sort of bra looking thing, and very short shorts. My eyes widened, and I turned away very quickly. "Good lord, child!" I exclaimed. "Go put some close on!"

"I have clothes on," she replied defensively.

"Barely!"

"What are you, some kind of prude?" She asked angrily.

"Not really…what are you, some kind of exhibitionist? Prancing around half-naked…"

She was silent a few seconds, just staring at me. Then she burst out laughing. "Ha! I like you, half-breed! It might be nice having you around here…a good change from all the stuck-up blood suckers." She sat down in one of the porch chairs, still chuckling.

"What's this?" A voice asked from out of the darkness. "My sister, our very own Leah, laughing?"

"I wish you lot would quit sneaking up on people," I muttered as Seth walked up the steps.

He smiled. "Sorry, Sean…didn't mean to startle you! And how in the world did you get Leah to laugh, anyway? That's next to impossible! You Irish people really _**must**_ be magic!"

Oh, if you only new, kid, I thought.

"Shut up, Seth!" Leah growled, the scowl returning to her face.

Seth held up his hands, the easy grin returning to his face. "Ok, sis! I give! I'm gonna go on inside and get me some more of that great tasting food to eat! I'm starved!"

"Ha! You're always starved, little brother." Leah said, shaking her head.

'Darn right," Seth rfeplied, laughing. He walked into the house. Leah stayed silent, and I lost myself in my thoughts again. I heard Seth greet the people inside with a loud, "Hello, everybody! I'm back! Did you miss me?"

"You were only gone a couple of hours, you know," Bella replied, and I could hear the smile in her voice as she said it. Which in turn made me smile. She sure was a sweet girl. Too bad all this weirdness had to happen to her.

"Well, true," I heard Seth reply. "But Jake said I could take an hour off and come get something to eat. Hey Edward, do you have any more of that….."

His voice suddenly broke off with a strange chocking sound. The house grew dead quiet…no one spoke for close to a minute. Then the silence was broken by a terse, "Well? What are _you_ lookin' at?" from Maria, followed by a "Uh-oh" from Bella, and a giggle from Alice.

Then more silence until Seth started stuttering, "I…I-I, ah, um, I…I". Alice giggled again.

"Take a picture!" Maria yelled. "It lasts longer!"

Then more stuttering, followed by a scream of, "QUIT STARING AT ME, YOU FREAK!" from Maria. Leah and I exchanged a confused glance.

Seth came stumbling backwards out the door, almost looking like someone had pushed him. He staggered to the edge of the porch, breathing heavily, and shot a helpless look at Leah. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"You've got to be kidding me," she whispered.

"What's wrong, Seth?" I asked him. "Are you all right?"

He turned his gaze back to the door way. I heard voices talking urgently inside the living room. Seth was staring at the house with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open, and an awestruck look on his face.

"I think my lil' bro has just imprinted," Leah said, smiling slightly.

I frowned, confused again. "Imprinted? You mean, like a credit card imprint?" I asked, thoroughly confused, looking back and forth between the two. "Or one of those things that Kindergartners make with their hands and give to their mums for Christmas or Mother's Day?"

Seth didn't answer, and just kept staring at the doorway. Leah lapsed into silence and didn't answer either. She just kept her eyes on Seth.

"No, Sean," said another voice out of the darkness. "Imprinting is what the wolves call it when they meet their soul-mate. It's kind of like love at first sight, only much stronger." Carlisle said, appearing at the foot of the porch with the others. Emmett was grinning, as usual. Jasper and Robyn went inside.

I rolled my eyes and only just resisted the urge to gag. "What _**is**_ it with you people and all this 'soul mates' and 'love at first' sight baloney? Seriously—is it in the air or water around here or something? I've never heard such a load of bull in my life! And as old as I am, that's saying a lot."

Carlisle smiled a little at my outburst. "You see, Sean, 'imprinting' is a very intense thing that happens usually the first time they see their other half, the one that is destined for them. But not always. Sometimes they can be around the person for years before they imprint. No one's sure just how it works." When he said "destined", I almost gagged again. "It's like their entire world shifts and is focused around the one they imprinted on, and they would do anything-even die-for that person."

"Well, why hasn't he done this imprinted thing before now, then?" I asked impatiently. "I mean, he knows everyone that he just saw in the house. He's seen them lots of times!"

"Not all of them," Seth whispered in an awestruck voice, still staring at the house.

"Huh?" I said. Then suddenly it dawned on me. And at that instant, there was an extremely loud, very shrill scream of, _**"DADDY!" **_from inside. I was wrong…there _**was**_ one person there he hadn't seen before.

"Aw, crap!" I muttered. I looked at Carlisle. "Um, does this mean what I think it means?" I asked him. "Did Seth here…'imprint', or whatever it's called, on Maria?"

Seth's eyes moved to mine. "Th-that's Maria?" He asked, awe and utter surprise plainly evident in his voice. "Wow!" He murmured, his eyes turning back to the house. He took a few tentative, off-balanced steps back towards the doorway. "That _**angel**_ is Maria? _**My**_ Maria? Damn, I am so happy right now! I—I can't even say how happy…wow!"

"Wait—what's all this 'my Maria' stuff?" I asked, moving to block the door. "What is that all about then?"

Seth frowned at me. "Move out of the way! I want to go back inside!"

"Sean, you'd better just let him go in," Carlisle said.

I frowned at Carlisle, then at Seth, who was glaring now…and I swear his body was trembling. I could take this young punk, I told myself. But then, he really was a good kid. And if what they were all saying was true, then…poor kid. Maria never had a boyfriend for more than a week, and that was just for…feeding purposes. I really didn't know how she was going to take this news.

Another, even more demanding _**"DADDY!"**_ emanated from the house and I sighed again. "All right, boy—it's your funeral." I stepped aside, and Seth practically ran back into the house. I heard Maria yell, "Ew! Quit staring at me like that! What is your problem anyway? What's going on? _**DAAAAADDYYYYY!"**_

Emmett laughed. Carlisle shook his head, and Esme said, "Perhaps I can help calm her down?"

"You're welcome to try, ma'am," I replied. Esme smiled, patted my hand, whispered, "It'll be alright, Sean." Then she walked inside. Leah snickered. "Wait till Jake hears this!" She said, then got up and ran back around the side of the house.

"Gotta be something in the water," I muttered to myself as I followed her in.

I must be a horrid father. I just _must_ be! Because when I got inside, I had to fake a coughing fit, because I wanted to laugh at what I saw: Alice was holding Maria back from attacking Seth, who was being restrained by Jasper. Seth had a look of utter adoration on his face as he stared at Maria. "All I want is to be near you, love!" He said pleadingly, holding out his arms.

"Come near me, and I'll rip yer face off!" Maria shrieked back.

Seth only grinned wider. "Anything for you, my angel!" Maria growled.

Rose ran over to Emmett the moment she saw him walk in, and babbled at him. It took several minutes for him to understand what had happened, then he laughed. Rose belted him, screeched something in her babble, and ran upstairs. Emmett followed, calling out, "Come on, Babe! You've gotta admit it's kind of funny! Aw, Rosie-don't be mad!"

Maria finally calmed down. Seth did, too, but he kept just staring at Maria with a total puppy dog face (uh, no pun intended). Made me kind of want to gag again. That is, until Alice came back to sit beside me…then it was my turn to stare in adoration. Maria noticed this, and said, "Gah, Daddy! You look like Seth when you do that!"

Carlisle wore a confused look on his face as he watched Seth watch Maria. "I do have to say that there's I don't understand something about all this," he finally said. "I was under the impression that when the wolves imprinted, it was to perpetuate the species, or at least partly. However, Maria is a vampire, albeit a different type than we are. But still, she's a vampire…incapable of bearing children. This makes no sense to me. I'll have to ask Jacob about it."

Looking back, that should have been the first warning sign that my little deception was going to turn and bite me on the rear. But as they say, hindsight is 20/20. It makes sense now, but at the time it went in one ear and out the other, as I figured it was just some mix up in the wolves "imprinting" thing, and therefore not my concern. Of course, as usual I was wrong.

But at that moment, two things happened that drove it from my mind immediately. The first was that Jacob returned, wanting to learn more about Seth's imprinting. But before he could, Bella leaned forward to grab something she had evidently just dropped, and a sickening "Crack!" filled the room; Bella went limp. Rosalie was immediately back downstairs, and she and Edward caught her, and then Bella let out a horrible scream, her eyes rolled back in her head, and she twitched in Rosalie's arms, and puked a ton of blood.

Everything else was forgotten in an instant, as all attention focused on Bella. I saw Maria's eyes widen…Robyn's, too. And I knew why—the blood…it was everywhere. Heck, it was even getting to me, too. Best to leave.

"Um, ladies," I said to Robyn and Maria. They both turned shocked and fear-filled eyes to me. And yet, I could see the desire there, too—the desire for blood…fresh _human_ blood. Better to not let poor Edward see that. Thankfully, he was too distracted by Bella to even hear their thoughts. Or mine, for that matter. "Would you care to join me in a breath of fresh air out on the porch?" They nodded mutely, and I ushered them out, leaving the others to tend to Bella…..

**A/N: Ok seriously…I hardly ever beg for reviews. But come on, if ANYONE is reading this, PLEASE let me know! I understand that this isn't a wonderful, incredible story or anything. But seriously—there are so many horrible stories here on that get TONS of reviews, and mine has, like, two! Anyone want to make my day? If so, PLEASE review and tell me what you think of it!**


End file.
